Gemini
by shippedwrecked
Summary: Teyla goes missing on a mission and returns just as mysteriously. What's happened will have far reaching consequences for them all. AU Sheyla and McWeir
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis and its characters do not belong to me.   
Thanks to my beta reader who wishes to remain anonymous. You know who you are.  
Set sometime after "Instinct" and before "Critical Mass" in season II (which is when I started writing it).

* * *

**GEMINI**

"John," said Elizabeth. She reached across her desk and gently placed her hand on his arm.

He jerked away angrily, the sudden movement causing a stack of neatly piled reports to collapse and slide across her desktop. "No! I'm not giving up!"

Elizabeth studied him sympathetically--noting the dark circles under his eyes and the tired lines of his face. Only few weeks ago, she would have said John Sheppard had a boyish appearance. Not any more. "John, she could be anywhere," she said, careful to keep her voice calm and even.

"I can't..." he paused, his voice quavering. Taking a deep breath he continued, "I _won't_ give up on her."

"I'm not asking you to give up," reasoned Elizabeth. "But we've exhausted all our leads for the moment."

"What do you want me to do?" It came out as a desperate plea.

Elizabeth pursed her lips. She had seen men at the end of their endurance and they had nothing on this John Sheppard. "How about we start with you getting a full eight hours of sleep?"

"Sleep?" he half laughed, half choked, looking at her as if she had just asked him to eat a bucket of broken glass.

"Yes. Sleep."

"Sleep? While she's out there…maybe hurt…maybe…"

"Stop it, John. You've done everything you could. You've followed every lead, visited every world where she might have been taken, questioned every person in the village where she disappeared. Every team is keeping their eyes and ears open. Several of the Athosians have contacted friends and family on other worlds asking them to keep a look out for her as well. If anyone gets so much as a hint of Teyla, they'll report back instantly." When she saw he was still resisting the idea, she continued, "You're not going back through that gate until Dr. Beckett clears you and you know he won't do that until you've rested." His expression was clearly defiant so she gentled her voice. "You're not doing her any good wearing yourself down like this." She leaned over and placed her hand on his arm again. "This wasn't your fault." He turned his haunted eyes on her and she could see how much he wanted to believe it. "It wasn't," she said again, searching his eyes, willing him to accept it. When he closed his eyes tiredly, she knew that she had won. "Go to bed, John. We can talk more about this in the morning when you've rested. Things will seem clearer then."

He rose and stumbled out the office door. Elizabeth nodded to Major Lorne who had been standing near one of the control consoles. He quietly slipped out behind Sheppard, making sure the tired man made it back to his quarters. She had no doubt once John actually stopped moving for more than ten minutes, he'd be out like a light.

A few minutes later, Lorne radioed confirmation that Sheppard had fallen asleep in his quarters. Elizabeth, in turn, radioed Beckett to let him know. The physician had been increasing worried about how hard Sheppard had been pushing himself. But no amount of arguing had been able to convince the colonel to rest, not while Teyla might still be out there, somewhere.

"Let him sleep himself out," suggested Carson, sadly. "Maybe tomorrow we can talk some sense into him."

-

Elizabeth toyed with the food on her plate distractedly, not even looking up when Rodney took the seat beside her.

He watched her obliquely as he salted the food on his tray. "You've done everything you could. We all have."

"Funny, that's exactly what I told John yesterday." She put down her folk and stopped pretending to be interested in her lunch and looked at him. "Have we?" It was a desperate plea for reassurance.

Rodney saw a tear slide down her cheek and shifted his chair to shield her from the rest of the cafeteria patrons as he placed his hand on top of hers. "You know we have, Elizabeth."

"It wasn't enough though, was it?" She waved her free hand around. "Here we are in the city of the Ancients, a thousand discoveries at our fingertips on a daily basis and we can't find _one_ woman."

"All the teams are keeping their eyes and ears open for any clue," Rodney reassured her.

"I told John that, too."

Rodney leaned over and wiped the tear off her cheek with his thumb. "Well, then, it couldn't come from a more reliable source, could it?"

She gave him a game smile but her heart wasn't in it. Weir could see the sadness in his eyes mirroring her own. It had been weeks now, and as each day passed the chances of finding Teyla grew ever smaller.

"Damn it," she exploded, slamming her fist down on the table with bruising force. "How could she just disappear without a trace?"

Rodney snagged her hand and held it tightly, preventing further chance of injury. "We _will_ find her, Elizabeth."

"How can you be so sure?"

Because Sheppard won't stop looking, because I'm a genius, because Ronon's the best tracker I've ever seen, and because _you_ won't give up.

-

"He hasn't been by to see me," said the doctor worriedly when Elizabeth stopped by the infirmary later that same day to talk to him.

"I told him he was restricted from gate travel until you gave the okay. I think he's finally come to the realization that we're not going to find her with the information we currently have."

"Or lack thereof," chimed in Rodney who had walked into the infirmary. "No one's seen him today?" he asked.

Weir and Beckett shook their heads.

"Maybe you could track him down with the city sensors?" suggested Carson.

"I think he needs to be alone right now." Rodney knew Beckett had grown quite fond of both Teyla and Sheppard over the past two years and the doctor's concern showed. "Really, Carson, I think he needs some space right now." He paused uncertainly, "Unless you think…" He left the sentence unfinished.

"No!" said Elizabeth firmly. "Not while there's still hope of finding her." She turned to McKay. "I know we've been over this a hundred times, Rodney, but if there's anything…"

"I've gone over and over it in my mind. I know Sheppard and Ronon have too. She was there, trading in the market one minute and gone the next. No one saw what happened. No one heard a scream or anything suspicious. There was no sign of a struggle or kidnapping, though Lord knows we've made enough enemies in the Pegasus Galaxy whether we meant to or not. We tracked down every life sign and even circled the area around the village in the jumper. She just--vanished."

-

Life on Atlantis slowly returned to normal, if you could call it that with the grieving Colonel and the unexpected emptiness that the loss of Teyla created still hanging heavy throughout the city. But the mission must go on and Elizabeth and her crew were forced to return to standard operations. John and his team continued with their assignments though the gate as scheduled but she could see his heart wasn't in it. She thought he would have quit altogether if it wasn't for the vain hope that he might stumble across some clue as to her location while on one of their missions. Sheppard, Ronon, and Rodney all vehemently refused to consider adding a fourth member to their team, even temporarily. It would be as if they were admitting that she wouldn't be coming back.

Pacing the upper deck above the gateroom, Elizabeth made her way around the technicians, trying to burn off the persistent niggling feeling that had gripped her since she had awoken earlier. When the sudden blaring of the gate alarm went off, she was at the technician's side in an instant.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," announced the technician as the alarm blared loudly.

"Is there an IDC?" she asked. No teams were scheduled to return. She dared to hope…

The tech gave her an incredulous look and double-checked the readings. "Teyla's."

"What?" asked Rodney from the other end of the room as he came running over to check for himself. "He's right."

"Lower the shield," Elizabeth instantly ordered before she tapped her earpiece, "John…"

"I heard," he yelled, entering the room at a run. Hope warred with caution as he took position with the rest of the guards and raised his weapon, aiming it toward the gate. She'd been gone for weeks. For all they knew, she had been captured and tortured into giving over her IDC code.

There was a long pause and then their missing teammate stepped through the gate, backlit for a brief moment by the glow of the wormhole until the gate shut down an instant later.

Throwing caution to the wind, Sheppard lowered his weapon and ran down the few remaining steps towards her. "Teyla!" He embraced her, holding her tightly to his chest, his P90 forgotten in his hand. "Thank God you're safe," he murmured into her ear.

Weir nodded to Lorne and he and his guards relaxed a little but remained alert as she and Rodney ran down the steps to join the couple.

Sheppard finally released Teyla and stepped back to look at her. "Teyla?" he asked worriedly.

"John," she acknowledged, but she seemed dazed and looked around uncertainly.

"Teyla," Elizabeth said, laying a hand on the Athosian's arm. "We're so glad to have you home." Questions could wait, she decided when the Athosian's response to her greeting was a confused stare. "Why don't you take her to see Carson, John," she said, knowing that the man was not about to let Teyla out of his sight.

"Right," he agreed. He handed off the P90 to Rodney and put his arm protectively around Teyla, leading her towards the infirmary.

At Weir's nod, two of the guards fell in behind the couple, but kept a respectful distance. She exchanged glances with Rodney but neither knew what to say. Calling Beckett on her radio, she informed him he would soon have visitors; then proceeded to contact the off-world teams and Athosian village on the mainland to let them know Teyla had been found. Naturally they clamored for more details, wanting to know what had happened, but other than telling them that Teyla was now safely home, she had no information to give them.

-

Carson barely glanced at the readout of Teyla's test results as he sipped on his coffee, his mind automatically cataloging that each reading was within satisfactory levels. He set the thin sheet of paper down on the table beside him and looked out into the infirmary. She was asleep in one of the beds, Sheppard was likewise dozing in a nearby chair. The colonel had absolutely refused to leave the infirmary after bringing her in and Carson could hardly blame him. Suddenly something he had read trickled down from his subconscious and he snatched the paper off the table, ignoring the hot coffee he sloshed over his hand. He quickly read down the list of readings again, pausing on one in particular.

Reentering the infirmary area, he saw that while Teyla was lying quietly, her eyes were open. She had said little since returning and Carson hadn't pushed her. Now that she was home, they had all the time in the world. Or so he had thought. He walked over to her bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"You tell me," she said quietly as she sat up, looking at the paper he held tightly in his hand.

Carson glanced towards the sleeping Sheppard only a few feet away before turning back to her.

"There is something wrong?" she asked, but there was no real concern in her voice, it was more like she was already resigned to the fact and was merely asking for a confirmation.

"Wrong? Well, I suppose that depends on your point of view." He looked searchingly into her dark eyes but they revealed nothing. She merely waited patiently for him to continue. "You're pregnant." He watched her carefully but the expression on her face didn't change at the news, neither astonishment nor acceptance, absolutely no reaction at all.

"Pregnant?" echoed Sheppard in stunned surprise.

Carson turned to see the colonel, now wide-awake and staring at Teyla in shocked disbelief.

"May I go now?" asked Teyla, calmly.

"What?" Beckett asked, confused by her demeanor. "Ah, yes, of course. There's no medical reason why you have to stay."

"Thank you, Doctor Beckett," she said, sliding off the bed and exiting the infirmary without so much as a backward glance.

Sheppard just sat there frozen, staring after her in bewilderment.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**AN:** There's nothing that turns me off faster than "Teyla's pregnant" fics but I had to take a stab at this particular story. So before you go "oh no, not again", at least try reading to the end of chapter 3; then if you're still rolling your eyes, happy trails.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pregnant?" said Rodney, in disbelief as he, Beckett and Elizabeth sat in her office drinking coffee. "How did that happen?" When Elizabeth cocked an eyebrow at him, he continued, "I don't mean…I mean I know _how_ it happened, I mean…"

"I don't know," said Beckett. She hasn't said anything about what happened while she was--gone. Even Kate can't get anything out of her."

"What does John say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing."

"'Nothing', as in…," prompted the scientist.

"'Nothing', as in 'nothing', Rodney," snapped Beckett. "He's just as tightlipped as Teyla these days."

Rodney shifted in his chair. "Is there any possibility that it happened…what I mean is…"

"Was she pregnant before she disappeared?" Carson finished the thought for him. "It's possible. I can't gauge the age of the fetus until I do an ultrasound."

Elizabeth caught Rodney's oblique glance. "Don't look at me. I subscribe strongly to the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule of thought when it comes to the personal relationships of my expedition members."

"I don't know and I don't want to know?" Rodney snorted in amusement before turning to Carson. "What does Teyla say about it?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"She's in denial?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's…I'm not sure how to describe it. It's like she's completely emotionless about the whole experience. Whenever I try to broach the subject with her, it's like talking to a very pleasant brick wall."

"Doesn't that suggest some sort of trauma?" asked Elizabeth.

"I didn't find any signs of assault or abuse, but that could have faded by now. And Kate's getting nowhere with her."

-

Such information was confidential, so of course the entire base knew about Teyla's mysterious return and pregnancy by the following day. Rumors abounded and everyone seemed to have an opinion as to what had happened:

_"She probably just met some man off world and run off with him…been living it up this whole time while we've been busting our humps looking for her."_

_"Then why did she come back?"_

_"He dumped her when she got pregnant."_

_"Just like a man to think that. Have you seen the way she walks around in a daze?"_

_"Something happened to her."_

_"Do you think she was raped?"_

_"I heard she might have been pregnant before she went missing."_

_"Who's the father?"_

_"Who do you think?"_

_"Sheppard?"_

_"Could be."_

_"Why the disappearing act, then?"_

_"Maybe Sheppard wasn't ready to be a daddy?"_

_"I don't know, I think it's more likely she would have gone back to her own people on the mainland, rather than just disappear without a word while on a mission."_

_"Not if she was trying to trap Sheppard into marrying her."_

_"No way. Teyla hasn't got an underhanded bone in her body. It's just not her style."_

Speculation continued to run like wildfire though the base but the one person who knew what happened wasn't talking.

-

"Teyla," Heightmeyer said as she studied the Athosian. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." Teyla sat on the couch in psychiatrist's office, her feet tucked up on the cushions underneath her. Though she was making eye contact and seemed to be listening, she had yet to make a single response. Kate sighed. She had been trying to get the younger woman to talk to her for over a week now and had made little headway beyond innocuous comments regarding the weather and trade negotiations. Certainly the Athosian had said nothing at all that might have touched on her disappearance.

There was a gentle knock on the office door; quiet enough to be ignored if Kate chose to do so. Instead she called out, "Come in."

Elizabeth stood in the doorway, disconcerted to see that she had interrupted a therapy session. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'll come back later."

"No," said Kate. "That's fine. We were finished here anyway. Weren't we Teyla?" she asked, hoping the Athosian would contradict her. Unfortunately she didn't.

"Thank you, Dr. Heightmeyer," said Teyla as she rose gracefully and left the office.

As the door slid shut behind Teyla, Kate let out an exasperated exclamation.

Weir took the recently vacated seat on the couch. "No luck?"

"None. She won't say anything about it. There's no point in continuing to send her to me. She obviously doesn't trust me enough to even attempt to discuss it."

"What else can we do? We've all tried to get her to talk about it--even Rodney."

Kate snorted in amusement at the thought of the scientist playing the part of the sympathetic listener. "Maybe there's someone in her village she would be willing to speak with?"

Deep in thought, Elizabeth twisted her lips. "I think there was someone she went to before, when she was found out she had wraith DNA."

"I'd encourage her to go to the mainland then."

-

Teyla paused on the threshold of the puddlejumper when she realized who her pilot was. Taking a deep breath, she entered the small ship and stowed her gear in the webbed compartment in the back. She hesitated before finally choosing the co-pilot's seat.

"Surprised?" asked Sheppard, though he stared straight ahead at his console and avoided making eye contact.

"Dr. Weir did not tell me you would be the one to take me to the mainland," she replied neutrally.

Sheppard turned to look at her, opening his mouth as if to say something, but then turned back to the controls and requested clearance from Atlantis instead.

The trip to the mainland was heavily silent, with Teyla only speaking once they had landed, and then only thanking him politely for ferrying her over.

It practically killed him to remain seated and just watch her as she retrieved her bag and set out towards the nearby Athosian village. Once he saw her being warmly greeted by Halling and several others of the villagers, he began to prepare for take-off. At least she was safe amongst her own people. Despite her decision to join the Atlantis expedition, he knew the Athosians still looked to her as their leader and would treat her with kindness and respect.

She greeted her friends warmly, a hint of sorrow touching her face as she turned to watch as the puddlejumper smoothly lifted off and head back towards Atlantis.

-

"I see," said Weir in response to Halling's transmission. "We'll send someone for her."

"Thank you," was Halling's relieved replied. "We have done everything we could think to do. She's been here almost three months and I grow increasingly worried about her. Perhaps Dr. Beckett can help her."

"We'll certainly do everything possible." She hesitated before continuing. "Did she say anything about..."

"The child?" asked Halling. It hadn't taken long for Teyla pregnancy to become obvious to the whole village. "Nothing. Charan said she would not speak of it, even to her. Why? Do you know what happened?"

"No." Weir sighed. "I'm sorry, Halling. She wouldn't speak of it to us either. We had hoped maybe there was someone in the village that she would be willing to confide in." She pursed her lips sadly knowing that had failed as well. "We'll have someone out there within a few hours."

"Thank you." Halling ended the transmission.

-

Sheppard stared at Teyla, aghast at the changes that had taken place over the last three months. The Athosian looked like she had lost weight, except for her stomach which now advertised her pregnancy. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale and wan. He doubted she could even hold staves now, much less beat him in a fight.

"What have you done to yourself?" he asked aloud, before he realized it.

"I have done nothing," said Teyla, taking a seat in the back of the jumper. She turned her head away and wearily closed her eyes, obviously not inviting conversation.

Sheppard took the hint and prepared to return to Atlantis. Once they landed, he made sure to reach the cargo area first and unload her knapsack and sling it over his own shoulder. She confirmed how unwell she was by not insisting he give the bag to her, but instead silently allowed him to lead the way to her quarters.

The world began to grow increasing gray and distant and Teyla reached out a hand toward the corridor wall to steady herself. She heard Sheppard call her name but found she didn't have the strength to respond as the world spun blackly around her.

-

"Carson!" John yelled frantically as he entered the infirmary, Teyla's lax body in his arms.

"What happened?" asked the Doctor, waving Sheppard toward one of the infirmary beds, appalled at Teyla's frail appearance.

John gently laid the limp form on the bed and took a nervous step back, making room for Beckett. "She collapsed while we were walking to her quarters."

The doctor wrapped his fingers around Teyla's wrist, relieved to feel a steady pulse. He pulled out a stethoscope and listened to her heart and then checked her pupils with a light.

"It looks like she's just fainted," he assured the anxious man. "But I'm not at all happy with the poor condition she's in." He frowned in concern at the pale form on the bed in front of him before turning his attention back to the distressed colonel. "I think it would be better if you left her here so we can keep her under observation for the time being." A nod at one of his nurses caused her to appear by the bed a few seconds later with a set of pink scrubs. "Why don't you go get a cup of coffee while we finish examining her?" he said, gently steering the distraught man toward the infirmary door.

-

Carson stood inside his office with Elizabeth, looking through the open door at Teyla's unconscious form on a nearby infirmary bed.

"I'd like to run some additional tests. On the baby as well as her," he said.

"And you want _my_ permission?" asked Weir. She cocked her head at the doctor. "If she refused previously, I can't force her…"

"No, no. She didn't refuse--not exactly. She didn't do anything. She just didn't show up for the tests I had scheduled before she left for the mainland. And of course, I haven't had the opportunity to discuss it with her since her return."

Weir studied the pale Athosian worriedly. "Very well, run whatever tests you feel are necessary. I'll take the responsibility."

"Thank you," said Beckett, relieved. He didn't like having to work blind.

-

"Twins?" Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from smiling. She and Carson were meeting privately in his office.

"Yes."

"Well, that's wonderful news." She caught the worried expression on the physician's face. "Isn't it?"

Beckett turned the laptop towards her and clicked a button. A familiar picture appeared.

Weir squinted at it. "A recording of Teyla's ultrasound?"

"Yes."

"What am I looking at?"

Carson leaned over his desk so he could point to the screen. "Baby A. Baby B."

"Okay. I see them," she said, smiling as one of the blurry babies kicked a tiny foot, protesting the cramped space. "What's got you so worried?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it exactly but things just didn't look--right."

"And?"

"I did some additional tests." He didn't bother to hand her those results, knowing she wouldn't know what to make of the various chemical components printed on it.

"Carson, what's wrong? It's not like you to equivocate."

His eyes met hers and she knew she wasn't going to like his answer. "They're wraith."

"What?" She was shocked and looked back to the two small figures on the computer's screen. "Are you sure? I mean Teyla does have some Wraith DNA, maybe the babies…"

"Not this much. I'm sure, Elizabeth." He sat on the corner of his desk, giving her a moment to absorb the news. "The question is, where do we go from here?"

-

"Is that why Teyla's so sick?" Rodney asked, putting his book aside on the nightstand as Elizabeth slipped into bed.

"Carson's not sure. She's anemic and more tired than she should be. He also doesn't think she's eating as much as she should. But it could just be a side effect of her pregnancy and not necessarily related to…what she's carrying."

"Eating for three…and two of them life-sucking entities at that." He leaned back against the headboard. "Wraith. I can't even imagine."

"I'm not sure I want to." She leaned over, pillowing her head against his chest in an unspoken appeal for comfort.

He automatically wrapped his arm around her, resting his chin on her head. "So what are you going to do?"

"What is there _to_ do? Carson's keeping this ultra quiet. He ran the tests personally and only he, you, and I know the results."

"What about Sheppard?"

"I haven't decided if I'm going to tell him."

Rodney looked down at her in surprise. "You can't _not _tell him, Elizabeth."

She sighed. "You're probably right, but I haven't a clue how to break the news to him."

"Do you want me to do it?"

Elizabeth smiled up at him. "It's kind of you to offer…"

"I know, I know. I'm hardly Mr. Sensitivity, am I?"

She patted his chest lightly before laying her head back down on it. "It's my job. I'll do it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING:** The concepts of rape and abortion will be mentioned in the following chapter(s). I think it would be logical for my characters to discuss both issues given the circumstances of the storyline. The discussions are not graphic; however, if you find the mention of either upsetting, it's time for you to go find something else to read.

* * *

Carson argued that they needed all the help they could get, so it was decided that they would bring Kate in on the matter as well. And as it turned out, Carson _and_ Kate, once she had been filled in, both volunteered to be present when John was informed. They met in Elizabeth's office. Rodney had offered to attend for moral support, but Elizabeth could see the scientist would rather be in a Wraith hiveship than at the meeting, so she told him she felt they had enough people. 

"Wraith? How can they be Wraith?" asked John, his knees buckling so that he landed with a thump in the chair behind him.

Carson sighed. "We don't know how wraith procreate, maybe they need human hosts. Or maybe Teyla's wraith DNA makes it uniquely possible for her to…"

"To what?" he demanded, looking up at them angrily.

Carson chose words calculated to cause the least amount of distress, especially since they were still ignorant of the details. "…to intermingle their DNA."

After scowling at the doctor, John crossed his arms and pointedly looked away from all of them.

"John," Kate said gently, "ignoring the situation is not going to change it."

He looked at them all, one by one, anger warring with frustration. "Alright then, I'll ask the question everyone seems to be avoiding--can they be removed?"

Kate and Carson exchanged glances.

"Physically speaking, we're not sure it can be done while maintaining Teyla's safety," Carson replied. "It's not exactly a typical pregnancy. There is more than just the standard umbilical cord nourishing the babies."

"Don't call them 'babies'," said John angrily. "They're not children, they're monsters."

"'Fetuses' then if that makes you more comfortable, but I think you're forgetting Illaya," the doctor replied tightly. He tried not to take John's anger personally. It was a lot for anyone to take in, even more so for someone as close to Teyla as John was.

"There's another thing to consider," said Kate, forestalling an argument between the two men, "Even if it were medically possible, Teyla may not even consider it an option."

"How could she not?" John asked. His skin crawled with the idea of her being pregnant with those--those _monsters_.

"This is a different galaxy, Colonel. None of _these _planets are inhabited by billions, or even millions, of people. Life here is more tenuous, more precious."

"The _reason_ there aren't billions of people on the planets is because of the Wraith," John snapped hotly.

Kate decided it was time to change the subject to something slightly less volatile. "I don't begin to pretend I understand all the complexities of your relationship with Teyla, but I do know this has affected it."

"Our 'relationship' is none of anyone's business," he said, looking down at his clasped hands so he wouldn't have to meet their eyes.

"Granted," agreed Kate. "But it's obvious that you and she are close." She held up a hand to forestall any comment of John's. "She is going to need you now."

"Why now? Why not three months ago?" he asked, puzzled.

"We're going to tell her next," said Beckett

He looked up at them in surprise. "Surely she knows?"

"We think she suspects something, but we're not sure how much she remembers about her abduction. They might have kept her unconscious, or drugged, or she may be suppressing the memories," said Kate.

"And we're still not entirely sure what exactly happened to her," added Beckett.

"It's pretty obvious to me," said Sheppard. He tried to block the images that had been haunting his nightmares ever since he learned of Teyla's pregnancy, all the more vivid now that he knew the Wraith were involved.

"There is more than one way she could have been impregnated," Beckett said, knowing that Sheppard had jumped to the worst possible conclusion. "Sex, consensual or otherwise, is not the only means of propagation; especially between two species as dissimilar as Wraith and human."

"Our goal now," said Weir, leaning forward to get Sheppard's full attention, "is to help Teyla deal with this in whatever way works best for her."

"What can I do?" Sheppard asked, finally resigned to the situation.

"Be there for her," said Kate, simply.

-

"Bloody hell!" Beckett cursed as they entered the infirmary and saw Teyla's bed. It was empty except for the mussed sheets. He yelled for his nurse who appeared in short order, apparently unruffled by her boss's ire.

"Where is Teyla?" Beckett demanded.

"She left." The nurse tipped her head a bit in response to his exasperated outburst. "She _was_ here voluntarily, as she reminded me."

"True." Beckett took a deep breath to calm himself. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Your radio is off," the nurse replied, tartly.

Cursing again, he reached up and switched the radio back on. He had turned it off for their meeting with Sheppard, not wanting to be disturbed in the middle of breaking the news to him.

"Can Rodney isolate her with the sensors?" Kate asked.

"Only if she's off in some normally uninhabited area of the city and not among a group of people," said Elizabeth. She tapped her radio, calling for Rodney anyway. "We still haven't discovered how to isolate individual readings."

-

Sheppard found her first. Sitting listlessly on the window seat in the room where they had, in times past, practiced stick-fighting. She was in no shape for it now, dark circles stood out starkly against her pale skin. Why he had thought to look for her there was a mystery, he just knew that's where she would be. Suddenly he realized that it was his place to talk to her. Not only as her commander, but also as someone who cared deeply for her--whether or not she felt the same towards him.

"Walk with me, Teyla?" was all he said when he saw her sitting there, looking like a fragile piece of fine china. She rose without a word and followed him out the door into the hall.

They walked along in silence for several minutes until they found an unoccupied balcony. Someone had thoughtfully placed two chairs and a small table on it at some point. John waved her through the door ahead of him and followed her to the balcony railing to look out onto the glittering water below.

The sky was grey and heavy with storm clouds. He didn't mind though, it suited his mood. Though the air was warm and humid, Teyla shivered. John took off his coat and put it around her shoulders, neither expecting nor receiving any acknowledgement. He looked out at the water again; it was almost hypnotizing. Teyla must have found it so as well because she gasped and gripped the railing tightly.

John was instantly at her side, supporting her and helping her into a chair. She stiffened at his touch and he thought she would have probably pulled away from him if she had the strength. John sat at the opposite end of the little table and they both looked out into the ocean for several minutes, occasionally cutting his eyes over in her direction but she continued to stare distractedly out into the vastness of water that surrounded the city. Usually the Athosian's face was a mirror of her emotions but her face today was a stark, blank canvas.

Deciding that it was time to get things out in the open, he took the plunge. "I'm sorry."

She blinked at the water but didn't look at him. "Sorry about what?"

His voice was barely audible. "Sorry I wasn't able to protect you from what happened. Sorry I didn't find you sooner. Sorry I wasn't there for you…that I let my guilt about all that keep me from you when you needed me most. Sorry that…" He paused. He had almost said something about the Wraith she carried within her but that was no way to break the news to her.

She sighed, still looking out over the water. "None of it is your fault. I too am sorry for many things. Most of all for the position we all find ourselves in."

John cocked his head at her, sensing that she knew but not absolutely certain. "What position is that?"

She turned to look at him finally. "That I now carry the children of our enemy."

"You knew about the babies?" He gritted his teeth against the word. 'Babies' seemed so innocuous and innocent. Certainly there had to be a better word to describe the offspring of something as deadly and evil as the Wraith.

"How could I not? I have been able to feel the presence of the Wraith since I was a child. Do you not think I could sense such as they growing within me?"

He hesitated, not knowing what to say, before giving her a stricken look of compassion, but she was already staring off into space again.

"They whisper to me," she said quietly, almost to herself.

"They what?" he asked and leaned toward her, not sure if he heard her correctly, her voice had been barely audible.

"I hear them whisper to me," she repeated, just as softly.

"The babies? What do they say?"

But Teyla's eyes had taken on a haunted look and she grew silent once again.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"They _whisper_ to her?" Rodney asked John incredulously. He, Elizabeth, Beckett and Kate were meeting with John in Beckett's office.

Elizabeth put down her cup of coffee on Carson's desk and looked at the doctor. "Is that possible? Are they that developed already?"

Carson shrugged, mystified. "I don't know. I suppose anything's possible; after all, we don't know that much about them -- but I think it's unlikely."

"You think she's making it up?" John asked tightly, obviously struggling to rein in his temper.

"We're not saying she's lying," clarified Kate, leaning forward. When John's angry look became directed at her, she refused back down. "What do they say?"

He pursed his lips and looked away. "I don't know."

"She wouldn't tell you?"

John just shook his head unhappily. "She wouldn't say another word after that."

"Where is she now?" Carson asked.

"I took her back to her quarters and put her to bed. She refused to go back to the infirmary." At Carson's disapproving look he continued, "What was I supposed to do, drag her here against her will?" The frustration in his voice was clear to everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Rodney was looking almost excited. "Think of the possibilities. What if she _can_ communicate with them?"

"What?" John asked, shocked.

"Think of what we could learn," he added enthusiastically.

John clenched his fists and rose so fast his chair tipped over behind him. He stood glowering over Rodney for a moment before regaining enough control to storm out of the room.

"That was almost interesting," Carson remarked mildly as he righted the overturned chair.

Rodney looked a little pale and rubbed his hands together nervously, glancing toward the departing figure. "Yes, it was, wasn't it?" he said quietly.

Elizabeth frowned at him. "You know how you're always joking that you're Mr. Insensitivity?" She paused until Rodney nodded. "You're right …and it's not funny."

"I know." He looked down at his hands, his face sober before looking back up at her. "But it doesn't mean it's not true. We _could_ learn a lot about the Wraith from those babies."

Elizabeth sighed. "The thought has occurred to me -- and will probably also occur to others when this becomes known." She leaned back in her chair. "We're not going to be able to keep this a secret forever."

"Yes, well, there's a slippery slope there," Beckett quickly agreed.

Rodney looked out of the doorway again towards the direction John had disappeared. "I'll apologize to Sheppard -- once he cools down." He looked back to them. "So, what do we do now?"

"Regardless of what Teyla's feelings are on this matter, she _does_ have feelings about it and she needs to talk to someone," Kate said.

"John's gotten her to say more than anyone else," Elizabeth noted. "But even that wasn't much."

Kate chewed her bottom lip. "It might be time to take off the kid gloves."

Rodney frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I'm beginning to think we've been doing this all wrong. Our desire to handle this situation gently has allowed Teyla to withdraw from everyone around her."

"You think forcing her is going to help?" Rodney asked.

"I'm not talking about physically forcing." She leaned back and crossed her arms, staring at Rodney with a curious expression on her face.

"What?" he asked, suspiciously.

"Perhaps we could all learn a little something from you, Rodney."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" he asked, defensively suspicious.

"A better approach might be…" She paused, considering the phrasing she wanted. "Intensive, blunt honesty."

"You're being kind," said Carson, eyeing Rodney. "But I see your point."

"I don't," replied Rodney, crossing his arms petulantly.

Elizabeth cocked her head at him. "Treat Teyla as you treat your scientific problems – with unrelenting tenacity. Maybe you'll get the same result."

He cocked his head at her, frowning. "Okaaay. I see where you're going." He turned to Kate and Carson. "You're sure that won't make things worse?"

"How much worse can they get? She's pregnant with the enemy."

"Point taken," he replied.

"I would suggest however," said Kate, "that we leave Colonel Sheppard out of this."

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"Two-fold. First, I'm not sure he can sufficiently distance himself from the situation to follow our lead. Second, if this doesn't work out and we do drive Teyla away, perhaps she would be willing to turn to a more sympathetic person. Sheppard seems the most likely candidate."

Elizabeth nodded her head in agreement. "I think you're right."

"I hope you all know what you're doing," said Rodney.

Kate cocked her head at him. "Quite honestly, I don't. We are, after all, dealing with an entirely different set of cultural values in an entirely different galaxy but we do know what we've been doing has not worked." She looked around at them. "What do we have to lose?"

Elizabeth looked around as well, knowing they were waiting for her to make her decision but she had already made it. Teyla was too valuable not to try anything and everything they could -- and not just because she was carrying the offspring of their enemy. "Rodney," she said in mock cheerfulness as she looked at him with a gleam in her eye. "You just volunteered."

Rodney waved his finger back and forth between the two of them. "We just had this discussion -- not so good with the touchy-feely stuff. Remember? Besides, as Carson will tell you, that's not volunteering, that's being 'pressed into service'."

Raising her hand to stop further any argument from him, Elizabeth continued, "No touchy-feely stuff required. Your goal is to get Teyla to go to with you to the cafeteria tomorrow morning. You _do_ want to help Teyla, don't you?"

He frowned at her uncertainly, fully aware that she was pushing his guilt button. He might not be very good at relationships but he knew when he was being manipulated. "What am I supposed to do? Shove scrambled eggs down her throat?" He asked, crossing his arms again. "Because even in her current condition, I'm thinking she may still be able to kick my ass."

"No," she said, unable to hide a grin. "You're not listening. Your goal is to get her to the cafeteria. Nothing more."

"And how _exactly_ am I supposed to do that, again?" he asked sarcastically.

"I leave that entirely up to you and your naturally persistent nature." She narrowed her eyes at him, thinking he might need an extra incentive. "But you're not to eat breakfast yourself until you have accomplished that goal." Carson rubbed his hand across his face to hide his smile and she raised an eyebrow at him. "You have something to add, Doctor?"

"No wonder you're such a good leader," he chuckled. "You recognize the strengths of your people and use them accordingly – persistence and hunger."

"I'm so glad you agree, because once Rodney gets her to the cafeteria, you'll be taking over."

The grin faded from Beckett's face but he nodded in acquiescence.

"So we're tag-teaming her?" Rodney said, frowning again.

"Something like that," Elizabeth replied.

"Think of it more like 'tough love' if that will help," Kate piped in. "It's my hope that her need to interact and adapt to the constant change of people will make it harder for her to ignore what's going on around her."

"What about you girls--um, women." Rodney quickly corrected himself when Elizabeth shot him a mock glance of annoyance.

Elizabeth gave Kate a knowing wink. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about us girls. We'll have our own part in this." Feeling energized now that they had a clear plan, she clapped her hands together and stood, indicating an end of the meeting. "Operation Gemini goes into action first thing tomorrow morning."

"As in the 'sign of the twins'? Clever." Rodney said as they exited the office.

"Why thank you, Dr. McKay." Elizabeth smiled mischievously before lightly bumping shoulders with him as they walked out of the infirmary.

They never saw Kavanagh lurking in the far corner of the infirmary.

-

"Colonel," Kate called down the hallway at the retreating figure. She had spent several hours tracking down the officer and she was not about to give up now. "Colonel Sheppard!"

John stopped walking, realizing he could not avoid Kate forever. He waited for her to catch up. "Yes?"

"I'd like to talk to you…"

"I'm busy right now, maybe later," he said, turning away.

Kate put a hand on his arm. "It's important. You want to help Teyla, don't you?"

He paused. "You know I do."

"Good," she said, smiling brightly. She glanced around noticing a nearby, unoccupied balcony. "How about we talk out there? It's too nice a day to be cooped up indoors."

He followed her out to the balcony railing. Watching as she took a few deep breaths of the crisp air.

"I grew up in Florida, you know? Sometimes I miss the salt breeze."

Sheppard said nothing, waiting for her to get to the point. "You said you knew of a way I could help Teyla."

Kate turned around and gave him her full attention. "Yes, I did." She took a breath. "You can help Teyla most by helping yourself."

John squinted at her unhappily. "What does that mean?"

"I mean that you're sending mixed signals and it's time to make some decisions."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, turning to look out over the ocean.

"I think you do," said Kate. When he didn't reply she continued. "Not only that, but I think you have feelings for Teyla that you refuse to admit even to yourself."

"What if I do," asked John quietly.

"You're punishing yourself, and her, and it's not fair."

John turned, frowning. "I don't understand."

"I think you feel guilty about what happened," she put up a hand to stop him from interrupting her. "Not only that you couldn't protect her from being kidnapped in the first place but also because of the way you treated her since she's been back."

"I haven't treated her badly," said John but he looked guilty.

"I think you feel betrayed by Teyla."

"No! It wasn't her fault."

"You say that, but do you really believe it?"

"Yes."

"Then tell her that, and while you're at it, you might tell her a few other things you're feeling as well."

John clamped his lips together but didn't say anything, turning again to look out over the ocean.

"I understand your hesitation, and the complications are many and not easily overcome, but denying it is not helping either of you. Accepting it could make all the difference in the world. Think about it," she said as she left the balcony, leaving him still staring out to sea.

-

Later that night in the privacy of their quarters, Rodney and Elizabeth continued their discussion in bed.

"We may end up alienating John in the process, but I don't think she can go on the way things are now for much longer." Elizabeth finished rubbing lotion onto her arms and hands.

Rodney nodded his head in agreement. He looked up from his book and cocked an eye at her. "This wasn't exactly covered in diplomat school, was it?" It earned him a small wry smile.

She snuggled closer to him, laying her head on his chest and drawing strength from his presence. "Not much here was."

He put the book aside and began stroking her hair. "You realize Stargate Command is going to have something to say to you when they find out you kept this from them."

She shrugged. "That's actually the least of my worries at the moment."

"Oh?"

"I'm more worried about what they'll want to do with Teyla and the babies. Carson wasn't exaggerating about a slippery slope." She suppressed a shudder at the thought of what 'experiments' more radical groups might want to do to the babies.

He tried to ease her mind as best he could. "The SGC, or anyone on Earth for that matter, doesn't exactly have jurisdiction over the Pegasus galaxy or its inhabitants. And last I heard, Teyla didn't sign away her citizenship."

She glanced up at him. "We both know that hasn't stopped certain organizations before."

"Well, it's not as if they can sneak through the stargate, is it?" He kissed the top of her head and then rolled over to turn off the bedside lamp before wiggling down to find a more comfortable spot and punched his pillow. "I'm still not sure about this. She seems so--fragile."

A bit of starlight shined through the windows, giving the room a soft glow and she smiled in the darkened room. "What happened to 'she can probably still kick my ass'?"

He cut his eyes towards her. "_Jinto_ can probably kick my ass, so that's really not saying much."

"Oh, I think you could probably take Jinto." She gave him a teasing grin. "On a good day."

"Well, I can probably outshoot him," he agreed readily enough.

"I wouldn't enter any contests with a bow an arrow. The Athosians raise their children to be self-sufficient, skilled hunters. A pistol, though…"

"Oh shut up, already. You're terrible for my ego, you know that?" he grumped, but kissed her lightly to show he wasn't really annoyed.

She kissed him back, then rolled over and pulled the comforter a little higher over her shoulder, mumbling under her breath. "As if your ego needs any help."

"I heard that."

TBC

* * *

Thanks so much for all the great feedback! I love to know what you're thinking as you read the story. Constructive criticism is always welcome! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Teyla?" Rodney continued to bang on the door even though it had done absolutely no good for the past ten minutes. The door finally slid open to reveal the Athosian. He smiled. She never had a chance. Once Elizabeth told him to be his usual annoying self, she had practically signed away any chance that Teyla would be able to escape Rodney in his full McKay glory.

She stood looking at him, no expression on her face.

"Let's have breakfast," he said brightly.

She closed the door in his face.

The smile never left his lips and he began his enthusiastic pounding on the door again. It only took five minutes this time and he could see the signs of slight annoyance when it finally reopened. Good. At least she was proving she still had emotions. "Breakfast," he said, as if reminding her about something she had forgotten.

She stepped back away from the door, but didn't close it. He took it as an invitation to enter her quarters. For some reason he had expected it to be messy but it was as neat and tidy as ever, and either she had already made the bed or had never slept in it. He suspected the latter.

"Sticky-buns," he continued cheerfully, picking up her jacket and holding it out to her as if completely oblivious to her demeanor. Giving a resigned sigh, she allowed him to put it on her. She followed him obediently to the mess hall as Rodney purposely prattled on about his latest experiment. Once they got in line, he put an empty tray in front of her as they walked along the counter and filled it and his own with a variety of items. He even delicately picked up a glass of orange juice, holding it between his thumb and forefinger as if it were a potentially explosive brick of C4, and added it to her tray.

As they took their seats, Carson magically appeared with his own tray and took a seat opposite them at the table. "Good morning."

"Morning Carson." Rodney shoved half a sweet bun into his mouth and washed it down with three large gulps of coffee, clearing his mouth just in time to answer a summons from his radio. Meeting the doctor's eyes, he and gave a purposeful sidelong glance at Teyla. "I've got to go, duty calls," he said stuffing the rest of the pastry into his mouth and picking up his tray. He mumbled something unintelligible that might have been 'goodbye,' spraying a few breadcrumbs from his overly full mouth before he left the table.

Carson watched as Teyla picked at her food. So far, she hadn't taken a bite, only moved it around her plate. "If you're not feeling well, I can give you something that will help with the nausea," he said, struggling to keep any hint sympathy out of his voice.

She didn't look up from her tray but shook her head slightly.

"Then eat," he said firmly. "Or I'll have no choice but to confine you to the infirmary and put you on an I.V. for your own health and well-being." He saw her finger tighten slightly on her fork. It was a small sign, but it was more emotion that he'd seen from her in weeks. Kate and Elizabeth's plan might have a chance of succeeding after all, he thought. "I'm serious, Teyla," he added firmly. After a long pause, she reluctantly speared a piece of fruit and put it in her mouth, chewing slowly. He suppressed a smile of relief.

Waiting until she had finished, he sprung the rest on her. "Now that you're done here, I need you to come back with me to the infirmary for some more tests."

She looked up at him and then away.

He took a page out of Rodney's book and simply ignored the subtle refusal, pick up her empty tray along with his own and depositing them on the counter nearest the kitchen door. Returning to the table, he took her firmly by the arm as she rose and steered her toward the door and the infirmary. His casual, yet firm pull left her little choice unless she wanted to focus her attention in resisting. He did feel a small thrill of victory when she hesitated against his grip before reluctantly allowing him to guide her towards the medical facilities. It was only a small flicker of the former Teyla, but it was better than nothing.

-

Carson was meeting with Elizabeth in his office. "I sent her back to her room for some rest."

She nodded. "Kate and I are up next. What did your latest tests show?"

"They're becoming more active and I'm beginning to think they gestate more rapidly than purely human children."

"How much more rapidly?"

"If they keep growing at this rate, I'd say they'll likely be fully mature weeks earlier than a normal human pregnancy. Another reason why Teyla seems more drained than she should be."

Elizabeth frowned, trying to pick up on his line of thought. "Isn't that a good thing though? Two less months?"

"It might be except the babies are developing as if they were full term. That means two less months for Teyla's body to adjust to their rapidly growing needs."

She pursed her lips, understanding his concern. "And the scans?"

"We're somewhat limited as to what we can if we don't endanger the health of the babies." He flipped open a folder, glancing over the various test results. "There is definitely more than just your standard umbilical cord and placenta. Additional connective blood supplies have formed. I have no idea how severing them might affect Teyla. Speaking strictly from a medical standpoint, I wouldn't want to try to remove the babies prematurely unless Teyla's life was in imminent danger and I had no other choice."

"Well, that's one less topic for Kate and I to discuss with her," she said. "We have no idea about her cultural beliefs or personal feelings on abortion, but it would have been nice to give her as many options as possible. Even if she decided against it, just making the decision would help her feel more in control of the situation, which is something Kate feels she needs." A variety of emotions flickered over the doctor's face but he said nothing as he took another sip of coffee. She noticed though. "Carson?"

"I just don't know, Elizabeth. Despite what Teyla's been through, I'm half hoping this is something that's been done before and not a first-time experiment. And at the same time, the thought that this might have been going on to other women for God knows how long…"

She nodded her head sympathetically. Teyla's life rested heavily in his hands and he was obviously worried about his lack of knowledge and how that lack might end up endangering Teyla's life--and he had every right to feel that way. Knowing there was no way to remedy that situation, she gave him the only help she could--a sympathetic ear and an opportunity to vent some of his fear and frustration. "You're concerned about the delivery."

"There's still the matter of these other connections. Will they disconnect themselves naturally somehow once the babies have fully developed and no longer need them to sustain themselves? Or does the mother only serve as an incubator -- once the babies reach maturity, she's no longer needed and therefore disposable?" He distractedly swirled his coffee around in its cup. "I also have serious doubts that she'll even be physically capable of labor and delivery if her condition continues to deteriorate at its present rate. I'm strongly considering a c-section but I'll reserve my final decision and see how she does over the next few weeks."

Elizabeth reached for the cup in his hand, stilling its nervous twirling. "We can all only do our best, Carson."

"I know, lass," he sighed and gave her a game smile. "I just wish I knew if our best was going to be good enough."

-

Teyla could feel them growing inside her, trying to enforce their will upon her, and their ever increasing hunger as they continued to develop. A sharp pain shot through her side as one of them reached out a hand and touched her left kidney, causing it to shrink and turn into a withered husk. The other touched a lung with the same result, leaving her gasping for air. They both reached their tiny fingers towards her heart…


	6. Chapter 6

Teyla gasped and came awake, sweating and trembling. She could hear someone pounding on the door and calling her name and realized that must have been what woke her from her nightmare. The muffled voice calling her name was becoming more frantic as she rose, untangling herself from the sheets, pressing her hand to her side to ease a cramp before opening the door. An agitated John was standing there, his fist upraised to hit the door again. He lowered it awkwardly.

"Are you okay? I got worried when you didn't answer."

"I am fine," she answered automatically. "I was sleeping."

"Oh," he said lamely, obviously feeling guilty that he had woken her from some much needed rest.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Teyla asked, "Was there something you wanted."

"Yes," John said with some certainty but didn't elaborate.

Teyla frowned at him and stepped aside. "Would you like to come in?"

"Yes," he agreed instantly, entering the room. He stood for a moment, marshalling his thoughts and finally reached out and took her hands in his. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"You said that already," she reminded him. "There is nothing for you to apologize for."

"Well, I need to say it again and there is. Something for me to apologize for, that is." He led her over to the bed where they could sit. "Teyla, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me when you came back. I can't change the past. I can only work on the present." He looked deeply into her dark eyes. "I'm here for you if you need anything. _Anything_. You are one of the most important things in my life and nothing will ever change that." He leaned over to wipe away a tear that slid down her cheek. "I love you Teyla. I love you as a friend, as a teammate and…" he paused, struggling with the confession, knowing it was a mistake to become involved with someone under his command but not caring. "…and as a man loves a woman."

Teyla turned her head away, more tears coursing down her cheeks. She rested a hand on her bloated stomach and was surprised when John covered it with his.

"Teyla, whatever happens, I'm here for you." He reached out and gently turned her face towards him. "As a friend if that's all you want. More if you'll allow it." He threw caution to the wind and leaned in and kissed her.

For a moment, as their lips locked, all seemed right with the world, but then Teyla felt one of the babies kick and she suddenly broke away, remembering what she grew within her.

John accepted the break with good grace but with a sad expression on his face. Giving her hand a squeeze, he let himself out of the room leaving Teyla to contemplate his words without feeling pressured.

-

"I'm very worried about what John was saying earlier," Kate confided as she and Elizabeth set up lunch in the psychiatrist's office.

Elizabeth was pouring three cups of Athosian tea. "About the babies talking to Teyla? You don't think they really are?"

"I'm not saying that it's impossible for them to be communicating with her on a telepathic, or more likely, empathic level; however, I don't believe it's possible that the fetuses have some sort of hidden agenda or can form coherent thoughts. I think it's more likely that Teyla's picking up on their primitive sensations and projecting her own fears and thoughts into the experience.

Elizabeth nodded, considering Kate's analysis. "You could be right."

The door buzzer sounded and Kate took a deep breath exchanging an encouraging glance with Elizabeth as she went to answer the door.

"You're right on time, Teyla," she said cheerfully opening the door to admit the Athosian. "We just finished laying out lunch."

"I am not hungry." Teyla took her accustomed seat, resigned to spending an hour with the two women as they attempted to chip away at her calm façade.

Elizabeth put a sandwich on a plate. "I know, but these turkey sandwiches John raves about are really quite good. Plus it's doctor's orders," she said, firmly pressing the plate into Teyla's hand.

The Athosian accepted it with a resigned sigh though made no move to eat the contents.

"So," said Kate in mock cheerfulness. "What shall we all talk about?"

-

It had taken a twenty minute barrage of intensive questioning by the both of them before they finally overwhelmed Teyla's silence, her carefully constructed calm collapsing under their onslaught.

"How do I feel?" she shouted at Kate. "I feel helpless. I feel used. I feel disgust that I am a traitor to my people and myself. I am--I am _possessed_ by evil."

"What about Ellya?" Kate asked quickly. "Was she evil?"

But Teyla refused to be drawn into that discussion. Ellya was a gray area. This was black and white. "I am carrying the offspring of the sworn enemy of my people…_our_ people."

"That's one way of looking at it," agreed Kate.

Teyla looked at her in undisguised disbelief. "What other way is there?" she demanded hotly.

"Perhaps you are carrying the salvation of your people. There is no telling how much we can learn from these children." Maybe there is a _reason_ why all this happened now," said Kate, knowing Teyla had a strong belief in fate.

Elizabeth was pleased to see a surprised frown appear on Teyla's face as she considered Kate's comments and decided to press their advantage. "Have you picked out names yet? I understand from Carson that they're both boys."

"What?" Teyla asked, still struggling to wrap her mind around Kate's latest revelation.

"Names," Kate prompted, immediately picking up on Elizabeth's train of thought.

"Um…" The Athosian looked dazed. "No, I have not."

"Well," said Elizabeth, leaning back and taking a sip from her cup. "A certain scientist wanted me to mention that 'Rodney' is a very good name for a boy: strong yet smart, demure yet bold, suave yet distinguished."

A strangled gasp of laughter issued forth from Teyla as she mentally compared the scientist to the description.

Elizabeth shot Kate a wide grin. It was the first time Teyla had even smiled since her return months ago. "There's a very nice set of quarters in the eastern wing which are an ideal size to include a nursery if you'd like to consider moving."

"I will think about it," said Teyla, still struggling with her churning thoughts and emotions.

"No rush," agreed Elizabeth. "Carson said it would be a couple of more months. At least you're not going into this blind," she said. "You've helped deliver several of the Athosian babies, haven't you? I think Halling once mentioned you were the midwife when Jinto was born."

Teyla blinked at her, struggling to keep up with the rapid changes in subject. "Yes. He was one of the first."

Elizabeth bit into her sandwich and a pleased smile crossed her face. "This really _is_ an excellent turkey sandwich. What do you think of it, Teyla?"

The Athosian distractedly picked up the sandwich and took a bite, chewing and swallowing automatically. "Yes it is quite good," she agreed, though she hardly even tasted it, her mind was spinning so fast.

As they finished their lunch, Kate and Elizabeth chatted animatedly about a variety of subjects, allowing Teyla some time to digest both her lunch and her thoughts.

"Well, this was really nice. We should do it more often," said Elizabeth, standing. "But unfortunately duty calls."

Teyla's thoughts snapped back to the present and she rose to leave as well.

Kate decided to get in one last parting shot. "This is a lot to handle, Teyla, but you don't have to carry the burden alone. Please remember that."

Teyla nodded, still looking a little dazed, and left.

"Is it just me or did that go amazingly well?" Elizabeth asked Kate when the door had closed.

"Better than I could have hoped," replied the psychiatrist, as she helped gather up the dirty dishes.

-

Teyla went to the empty exercise room where she and John often practiced. She picked up her staves and started a series of slow controlled tai chi type movements that allowed her to center her mind as she thought about what Kate had said. Perhaps the psychiatrist was right. Teyla firmly believed that her wraith genes had come to light when they did so that she could help save Atlantis. Could this, too, have been ordained? Would these children turn out to be the saviors of both the wraith and the humans who inhabited this galaxy? She made a slow sweeping curve, allowing herself time to become accustomed to her new center of gravity. She finished the circuit, ending as she had begun, facing the door and was startled see John standing there, gym bag in hand. He hesitated. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in here."

She dropped her arms to her sides. "I am glad to see you do practice, though it is sometimes hard to tell."

John did a double-take. "Was that a joke?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Perhaps you would like to practice together?" she invited rather than answering his question.

"Ah, sure," he said, still a little thrown by the sudden change in her but jumping at the chance.

They both knew better than to make it a competition. It was more like a gentle, graceful dance as Teyla taught him a few new moves, her slow speed allowing him to fully understand the subtleties of each move and giving him time to think about the best way to counter them. He struggled to concentrate, finding himself all too easily distracted by the beauty of her fluid movements.

They hadn't been working long when Teyla suddenly dropped her arms and swayed slightly before crumpling. John made a grab for her and broke her fall, easing her the rest of the way to the floor. He tapped his radio, urgently calling for a medical team.

-

Carson entered the room, bag in hand. The staves on the floor nearby immediately caught his attention as he knelt down, gently clasping Teyla's wrist as he felt for a pulse. He gave John an angry look.

"We weren't doing anything strenuous, I swear," said the distraught man.

"Alright," Carson answered in a calming tone as he took the oxygen mask the medic handed him and placed it over Teyla's face. He gently pulled open the Athosian's eyelids then dug a blood pressure cuff out of his bag. Teyla began to stir as he finished taking the reading.

"Easy lass," he said, grasping her wrist as her hand automatically went to the unfamiliar mask on her face.

She blinked at them. "What happened?"

The words were muffled but Carson had no trouble understanding her. "You fainted. Do you remember feeling dizzy or light-headed just before it happened?"

Teyla thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head slightly.

"Your blood pressure is a bit low which might have been a contributing factor so we're going to take you to the infirmary for a few tests, just to be on the safe side." He waved over the waiting gurney.

-

"Drink this," Carson said, handing Teyla a glass of blue tinted liquid and rearranging her pillows so she could sit up a little straighter. He had previously removed the oxygen mask.

She obediently took a sip and made a face at the taste. "It is not entirely pleasant," she said diplomatically.

Carson snorted. "Most of my patients call it disgustingly vile." He glanced down at the test results on her chart in his hand. "Your electrolytes are all over the place and your blood sugar is low, so drink up," he said firmly.

Teyla took a deep breath and emptied the glass in five large gulps, grimacing as she choked down the last swallow.

"There's a good lass," said Carson, taking the empty glass from her. "We'll run another set of tests in a bit and I suspect we'll see a marked improvement. In the meantime, I've sent a nurse to get you both some dinner.

He pulled a sheet off his clipboard. "And this is your new diet, along with these," he said, pulling out a bottle of vitamins from his pocket and handing them both to her. "You're underweight. You need to increase your daily caloric intake substantially."

"_If_ your second set of tests results look better _and_ you eat all of your dinner, I'm inclined to release you this evening, provided you promise to take it easy." He shot John a glance, idly wondering if Sheppard even realized his fingers were entwined with Teyla's. "The colonel assures me you two were doing nothing strenuous..."

"We were not," Teyla quickly confirmed.

"Hmmm," he replied, non-committally. While it went against Teyla's nature to tell an outright lie, she had been known to bend the truth on occasion. "I'm glad that you're feeling well enough for a little exercise, but don't overdo it. And don't work out alone. At least not until we get a better handle on what's going on with you physically. I also want you to stop by twice a day for a blood pressure check, say, in the morning after breakfast and again before you go to bed." He raised his hand to forestall any argument. "It will only take a minute."

"We'll be here, Doc," John said and gave Teyla's hand a squeeze.

Teyla gave John a small smile at his protectiveness then turned back to Carson, nodding her head in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

At Carson and Kate's suggestion, Elizabeth had subtly reduced Sheppard's off-world missions, shifting his workload so that he had more administrative responsibilities instead, which allowed him to spend more time on base with Teyla. It also provided his underlings a chance to stretch their wings a bit by giving them the opportunity to command some of the more routine off-world trading missions. Everyone seemed content enough with the new arrangement except Rodney, who found going off-world with military teams without the buffering influence of Sheppard and Teyla, to be somewhat less than enjoyable. Ronon's intimidating presence tended to keep the scientist's complaints down to low roar so Elizabeth made sure they were assigned to the same team whenever possible for harmony's sake.

She caught sight of John and Teyla from time to time -- talking in the mess hall or taking slow strolls though the corridors; their excuse, officially backed by Carson, was that Teyla needed a supervised daily exercise regimen. To anyone else it might have just been two colleagues enjoying a walk but Elizabeth suspected their jaunts were less for the exercise and far more for the companionship, though she was careful not to ask. She preferred to be able deny any knowledge of the couple's growing feelings for each other if anyone questioned her about it. There was no telling how Sheppard's superiors might view the relationship, and right now neither Teyla nor John needed the extra stress if the SGC decided they didn't want their head military commander 'fraternizing with alien personnel'. Besides, as far as Elizabeth was concerned, it was none of Stargate Command's business who paired off with whom, and she could care less about the military's point of view on the matter. In fact, the more opposed they were to something, the more likely it was to be a reasonable and sensible idea, at least in her experience. She was just happy to see the Athosian looking better. Teyla was still too thin, but there was an energetic glow about her that had been missing before.

Kate happily reported that her sessions with Teyla continued to go well, though the Athosian still could not seem to remember what happened to her during the months when she had been missing. Whether the memory loss was due to a physical reason or a psychological one was yet to be determined; but Kate felt fairly certain Teyla was not repressing memories since even under hypnosis, the Athosian could recall nothing about her abduction.

The hubbub about Teyla's pregnancy eventually died down. There was still rampant speculation as to the identity of the father, particularly when she and Sheppard were seen so often in each other's company. Most of the expedition members, though, soon found themselves too involved with various projects to spare much time for gossip; and even then, Teyla's pregnancy was becoming old news, soon to be replaced by juicer items of discussion for most.

Kavanaugh was an exception. He had overheard some very interesting things in the infirmary but so far had kept the information to himself as he decided how he could best to use it against Weir. He continued to watch and wait patiently for an opportunity to contact someone whom he felt was not already wrapped around their expedition leader's little finger. Certain people back on Earth would find the information very interesting, and he knew the power and prestige he would gain by revealing the information to the 'right people' was bound to be substantial.

He was still trying to decide how he could make contact surreptitiously when he found himself assigned to an off-world mission on a stinking mudball of a planet. Straying from his group to check out some interesting readings, he turned the corner of dilapidated rock wall that had probably been part of a temple at one time. He unexpectedly came face to face with a uniformed man who had apparently been watching the team's movements from the cover of the ruins.

"Well, look what we have here," said the man, pulling out an enormous knife from a sheath at his waist.

-

"Teyla, you're early," Carson said cheerfully, patting the exam table and taking out a blood pressure cuff. He immediately picked up on her hesitation as he strapped the cuff around her arm. "Anything wrong?"

"I have felt unwell most of the day," she admitted.

"In what way?" he asked, as he watched the readout of the monitor as her blood pressure was displayed on the screen.

She shrugged listlessly. "Food sickens me, even water."

Checking the glands in her neck, he continued his questioning. "Other than nausea, do you have any other unusual symptoms?"

"I feel hot, then cold, then hot again."

He took her temperature. "Well, you don't appear to have a fever. Fluctuating hormones could cause the symptoms you're experiencing though usually they've settled down by the time you're this far along. Everyone is different though." He pinched the skin on her arm lightly. "You're a little dehydrated. Why don't you stay the night, let me give you something for the nausea and some fluids, and run a few tests -- just to be on the safe side?" When Teyla nodded in agreement, he gave her an encouraging pat on the arm and sent a nurse for some scrubs.

"Colonel Sheppard's currently away on a mission, isn't he?" he asked conversationally as he pulled some items out of a drawer and began to rip open the sterile packaging.

Teyla watched him as he prepared the I.V. "Yes, Dr. Kavanaugh became separated from his team and appears to have gotten lost. The colonel felt it was his duty to lead the search party."

"I'm sure the Colonel will find him and be back before you know it." He took her arm and gently swabbed it with some alcohol. "Let's see if we can have you feeling better in time for you to exercise with him tomorrow, shall we?" he said as he inserted the I.V. needle in her arm and taped it into place.

-

Teyla woke in the middle of the night, overcome by nausea and retching miserably. A nurse quickly appeared, helping her sit up and holding a basin under her head until she finished. Glancing briefly at the bloody contents before setting it aside, she eased Teyla back against the pillows and wiped her face a cool washcloth, making sure the Athosian was resting comfortably before she left the room to page a sleeping Beckett.

-

Elizabeth watched as Sheppard and his men arrived through the gate, Kavanaugh in tow.

"We found him lost in the woods nearby," said Sheppard as he unsnapped his P90 from its tether and handed it to one of his men to return to the armory.

Elizabeth looked at the scientist, taking in his pale appearance and the way his eyes darted nervously around the room. "Are you alright, Doctor?"

Kavanaugh swallowed hard. "Yes. I got lost."

Elizabeth studied him, frowning at the strange intonation of his words. She decided that spending a day and a night wandering astray in the forest might have a deleterious effect on someone who was more used to the sterile and controlled environment of a science lab.

Sheppard met her glance, hiding a condescending smile at the scientist's lack of survival skills. "I'll walk him down to the infirmary."

"Let Ronon take him. I need to talk to you first," she said, nodding at the Satedian who took Kavanaugh by the arm and led him away. Pulling Sheppard aside, she gave him a brief update on Teyla's condition.

-

Carson slammed the sheaf of test results onto his desk in frustration.

"Maybe I should come back later," said Elizabeth, who had paused in the doorway, her eyebrow raised disapprovingly at her head surgeon's fit of temper.

Carson scrubbed his face tiredly. "No. I'm sorry. Come in."

"Things are not going well, I take it?" She had made a point of keeping informed about Teyla condition and knew he was worried about the Athosian.

"No. They are not."

Elizabeth bit her lip. "Kate and I really thought we had made a breakthrough."

"I don't think this has anything to do with her mental attitude. I think it's purely physical and despite my best efforts, I can't seem to do more than just treat her symptoms as they appear." He tapped his fingers distractedly on his desk. "She was doing so well. She had even managed to put on a bit of weight. Now she's lost ground and it's all I can do to keep her at the status quo."

"If there's anything you need from Earth -- drugs or whatever -- I'd be happy to expedite the order," Elizabeth offered.

"No," said Carson, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Our drugs are hard on her system and I have no way of knowing how they might be affecting the babies. A holistic approach seems to work best for her." He ran his fingers through his hair absently. "You might see if you can distract Colonel Sheppard for a few hours, though, and get him out from under my staff's feet before they mutiny on me."

Elizabeth looked out his office window to see John sitting by Teyla's bedside. She knew how upset the man had been to return from his latest mission and find the Athosian seriously ill. It had been several days and Teyla had rallied a bit but John was still beating himself up over it and sometimes his frustration overflowed onto those around him. While Carson's people were professional enough to realize the anger wasn't directed at them personally, there _was_ a limit to their patience.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised. "I'll also have Rodney and a few of the people on other teams ask around during their missions and see if anyone has any local herbal remedies that are safe for pregnant women."

"Thanks," replied Carson. He knew it was the best they could do but he worried it wouldn't be enough.

-

"Elizabeth!" Rodney called excitedly the minute he stepped through the gate and back onto Atlantis from his latest mission.

She frowned at him. He was seldom so animated unless it involved a power source. "Did you find a ZPM?" she asked as she made her way down the steps to him.

"Even better…well, maybe not _better_…" he corrected himself, racing up the steps and meeting her halfway. He grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her back up the stairs. "Just come with me," he insisted when she protested, pulling her into her office and shutting the door. Within minutes, Carson jogged into the control room, making for Elizabeth's office. Rodney quickly ushered him in and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on," Beckett asked, taking the seat Elizabeth indicated. "You said it was important."

"It is," said Rodney. "In search of some of your herbal remedies, I heard an interesting rumor." When Carson seemed unimpressed, he emphasized, "A _very_ interesting rumor."

Carson looked at Elizabeth, taking in her barely suppressed glee. "Alright," he said, taking the bait. "What was this rumor?"

"I heard about a village where the women routinely go missing and show back up months later, pregnant, and with no memory of how they got that way. Sound familiar?" He smiled knowing he now had the doctor's undivided attention. "Funny thing is, the village never seems to have any children running around and outsiders are strictly forbidden. It was all very hush-hush. I don't have very many details…" He watched Carson's face fall, timing his final surprise. "...except the planet's coordinates and a general idea of the village's location, of course."


	8. Chapter 8

"I don't know how I let you talk me into this. Your going off-world is not a good idea," said Carson as he helped Teyla finish changing out of the pink scrubs she had been wearing. "We've just now gotten you to the point where you can keep down regular meals again."

Teyla folded the scrub top neatly and placed it on the bed. "We have discussed this at great length. These women are not likely to trust outsiders but they might be willing to talk to _me_." She unconsciously rested a hand on her stomach.

Carson shook his head unhappily but he knew she was right. While he had been able to stabilize her condition temporarily, she was still sick and weak and another major set-back could easily put her life, as well as those of her unborn children, in jeopardy. He desperately needed any information these women might be able to provide.

"Besides," continued Teyla, giving him a teasing smile, "you will be with me, as well as John and Dr. McKay."

"True enough," he agreed, clipping his medical pack to the back of his vest. He had forbidden Teyla from wearing either a pack or a vest, not wanting her to carry any more weight that was absolutely necessary. According to what Rodney had been told, the village was less than a mile from the gate. Teyla had assured him she felt well enough to walk there, not wanting to risk scaring the inhabitants into hiding by using a puddlejumper.

-

"Pleasant enough little planet," said Carson looking around at the nearby trees and bright blue sky as they walked. The stargate disappeared from view as they made their way down a gently sloping, grass-covered hill.

Rodney slapped at something on his neck. "Sure, if you don't count the bugs."

Sheppard looked around tensely.

"What's wrong?" Carson asked him, frowning.

"Nothing." He smiled at the physician and visibly forced himself to relax. "Just paranoid, I guess."

"A few more troops would have been nice," agreed Rodney, pulling a device out of his pocket and flicking it on in boredom. He swung it back and forth in front of him as he scanned the area. "After all, there's nothing more dangerous than a village full of woman with fluctuating hormones."

Sheppard smoothly reached out and grabbed Teyla's upraised arm before it could make contact with the scientist. Rodney walked on, oblivious to his near-miss.

The Athosian took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded to Sheppard who flashed her a grin before he released her. "We do not want to frighten them if we wish to gain any information that will be of use," she reminded the scientist patiently.

They had walked for about a quarter of a mile when Rodney suddenly stopped. "Wait, I'm getting some interesting readings from over there," he said, pointing to their left.

"We didn't come here to satisfy your scientific curiosity, Rodney," John reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but as long as we're here anyway…" began the scientist.

"Fine," said John. "Go."

"Great, be back in a tick," Rodney promised, darting off in the direction of his readings.

"How much further," asked Carson after they had traveled another quarter mile. He shot a concerned glance in Teyla's direction.

John looked around, picking out the landmarks that had been described to Rodney. "We should be pretty close, just over that next rise."

They crested the hill but didn't see anything resembling the village described, just a lot of very large boulders. John suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he swung his P90 around but an explosion of pain and light went though his head, knocking him to the ground.

"John!" he heard Teyla cry.

He struggled to knees only to feel the hard muzzle of a machine gun pressed against his back.

"Hands up," said the voice. John obeyed, turning to look at the man and felt his heart sink when he recognized Genii uniforms.

"On your knees," another soldier told Carson, pointing a machine gun at him. John gave him a slight nod and Beckett obeyed.

The captain clicked on his radio. "We have them Dr. Sandarg."

"Excellent," was the tinny reply. "You have your orders."

John and Carson were roughly stripped of their weapons and vests. Beckett winced as one of the soldiers dug through his backpack, scattering the precious medical supplies on the ground.

"What now, Sir?" asked a different soldier when he was finished searching them.

"We have orders to bring the doctor. Apparently he might be of some use," said the Captain, roughly pulling Carson to his feet and shoving him toward the Genii who were holding Teyla.

"What about him?" asked a lieutenant with a large scar across his cheek as he indicated Sheppard.

The captain pulled out his pistol and pressed the gun against John's temple. "No witnesses."

"Wait," cried Carson, grasping at straws. "Kolya would want him alive."

"Commander Kolya is not in charge of this mission," replied the captain but he frowned at Sheppard. "What is your name?"

John gritted his teeth, trying to decide if giving his real name would be more likely to get him killed or save his life. The sound of the gun's hammer being pulled back prodded him to be quick about his decision. "John Sheppard."

The captain gave a smile that made Carson's blood run cold. "John Sheppard," he repeated turning to one of his men. "Did you hear that Lieutenant Rolf? It's John Sheppard."

"I heard." The scarred man showed a mouthful of uneven, yellow teeth as his face twisted into an evil grin. "I believe, Sir, that General Athor has offered a large bounty for his capture."

"Is that so?" replied the captain, obviously already aware of the information. "And why would an important man like Athor be interested in this sorry excuse for a soldier?" he asked, giving Sheppard a kick in the hip for good measure.

John gritted his teeth against the blow but said nothing.

"I believe Major Sheppard was responsible for the death of his only son."

Carson groaned inwardly. He had forgotten about the Genii soldiers who had been killed trying to come through the gate during the hurricane. From the look these men were giving Sheppard, a bullet though the head might have been preferable to what would be waiting for him back on the Genii home world.

Not to be intimidated, John piped up insolently, "It's _Colonel_ Sheppard now."

The captain prodded him with the muzzle of the gun, prompting him to rise. "I'm sure General Athor will want to give you his congratulations _personally_."

They were force marched through the forest for another half mile before they came to a steep incline. The captain pulled aside some vines revealing a metal door in the side of the hill. He pulled out a key from a chain hung around his neck and unlocked it, ushering them inside. They weren't given time for their vision to adjust to the dim lighting before being pushed along through a maze of corridors.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Carson. Teyla was quickly tiring and he and Sheppard were now to either side of the young woman, supporting her.

The captain shrugged. "That's not for me to know." They made several more turns before the captain barked a command at them. "Stop here." He unlocked another door and roughly shoved Sheppard into the sparsely furnished room then firmly pushed Carson and Teyla in behind him and relocked the door. He looked at them through the grilled window in the door. "Behave yourselves, now."

-

They were there for several hours before they heard footsteps and the door being unlocked. A man dressed in a gray tunic and black pants came through the door, followed by two soldiers who took up position slightly behind and to each side of him, holding their machine guns at the ready. The man turned to Teyla, eyeing her curiously. "We are almost ready for you. Your capture was much easier than we thought it would be and so you arrived a bit ahead of schedule."

"What do you want with Teyla?" asked Carson, moving as if by chance to stand in front of her.

"Ah, you must be the esteemed Dr. Beckett," said the man. "I have studied your file with great interest. I am Dr. Sandarg and pleased to make your acquaintance." He said it as if Beckett should be honored to meet him. "I'd offer to shake hands but the guards," he gestured behind him, "insisted I stay out of reach of Colonel Sheppard."

Beckett was unimpressed. "I ask you again, what do you want with Teyla?"

"Why, the wraith children she carries of course," replied the doctor.

Carson felt a shot of adrenaline course through him. "Wraith?" he said, forcing a laugh. "What are you talking about?"

"Teyla carries my children," said John quickly.

Sandarg smiled at him though the expression seemed devoid of any genuine emotion. "Nice try, Colonel Sheppard, but we are fully aware of Teyla's unique off-spring."

"I do not know what you have heard, but John is the father of my unborn children," said Teyla, moving to stand by Sheppard. He put his arm around her shoulders in a casually protective gesture.

"And a lovely couple you make, but there's no use in trying to deceive us. Dr. Kavanaugh told us all about you. We spent a great deal of time and energy planting the rumors that would lead you here," he said, studying their reactions. "I'll be back shortly." The guards followed him out, locking the door. Their footsteps gradually faded away.

"Now what?" Carson asked, sitting down dejectedly on the cot.

John shook his head in frustration. "I'm working on it." He gave Teyla an encouraging squeeze and kissed the top of her head before escorting her over to the bed so that she could sit beside Beckett.

"There's still Rodney," suggested Carson, hopefully.

"Dr. McKay is very good at many things, but he is not much of a tracker," Teyla said, refusing to allow herself false hope.

"Teyla, I _will_ get you out of here," promised John, kneeling down in front of her.

She put a hand on his cheek. "I know."

He embraced her, hugging her tightly against him. Over Sheppard's shoulder, Carson could see her eyes fill with tears and he immediately understood they were for John and not for herself. She knew they had little hope and she accepted her fate stoically but she also knew what it would do to John when he failed to save her again.

-

All too soon, Sandarg, along with four guards this time, reentered the room. Two of the soldiers focused their guns on John and Carson. The remaining two took Teyla by each arm and pulled her towards the door.

"How can you call yourself a doctor?" demanded Carson, clenching his fists helplessly. He knew the machine guns the guards carried could cut them in half in a fraction of a second. A quick glance at Sheppard confirmed the man was struggling to hold himself in check while Teyla was still in the line of fire.

"These children are the key to defeating the wraith. We must have them. It is a sacrifice for the greater good," he told Carson.

Teyla lashed out with her foot at one of the guards. Normally such an impact might have broken the man's knee, but in her weakened condition the only result was a grunt of pain from the guard and a hiss from Teyla as they twisted her arms to subdue her further.

Realizing she was not strong enough to fight her way free, she spit in Sandarg's face in defiance.

He smiled at her, calming wiping away the spittle and reached out to lay a hand possessively on her stomach. His eyes glittered in excitement at the thought of having two wraith children to experiment upon. "Please understand, we feel no animosity toward you. You had no control over this. We will make this as painless for you as possible." He removed his hand. "It will all be over soon."

"Monster!" Carson seethed.

"Call me what you like but we _will_ have those babies. You could help us… No?" he said, taking in Carson's obstinate stance. "I didn't think so, but you may change your mind…in time."

He turned to grin at Sheppard. "You on the other hand…I suspect Athor will enjoy seeing you in as much pain as possible.

"Bring her," he said to the guards as he turned his back on them and left the room. The two men pulled a weakly struggling Teyla out the door.

John, who had been watching for his opportunity, launched himself at the two remaining guards, leaping at them in a frenzied attack. The armed men gave way under the onslaught. For a moment, Beckett believed they might actually have a chance at escape but then Sheppard was enveloped by a succession of three bright flashes and collapsed to the floor unconscious, revealing Sora holding some type of stunner. Carson stared at her in astonishment.

"Get up!" she told the guards who stumbled to their feet. "You are pathetic," she said to the soldier's backs as they exited the room. "He is one man, unarmed at that, and you almost let him escape."

Carson knelt down beside Sheppard and checked the pulse in his neck, relieved to find a very slow yet steady beat under his fingers. He looked back up at Sora. "Why are you doing this?"

"My superiors felt this was my opportunity to make up for my past failures," she answered, deliberating misinterpreting his question. She turned to leave.

"Teyla did not kill your father," Carson called in a vain attempt to stop her. "She doesn't deserve this."

Pausing in the doorway, Sora turned back to face him. "This isn't about _my_ revenge. It's about _our_ survival."

"What about Teyla's survival?"

Sora looked guilty but resolute. "What she carries must live. We may never have this opportunity to study wraith young again." She shook her head sadly. "Teyla's death would be regrettable under these circumstances. She's earned the right to die as a warrior, but if it comes down to a choice between her life and that of the off-spring…" She left the sentence unfinished and turned again towards the door.

"Sora! It doesn't have to be this way! Sora!" Carson yelled again.

The only response he received was the sound of the lock snicking into place as the door closed.


	9. Chapter 9

Carson breathed a sigh of relief when John finally began to stir.

"Teyla?" he asked, struggling to sit up and failing when his uncoordinated muscles refused to obey. A dive by Carson was the only thing that kept his head from bashing into the wall.

"I'm sorry, John, they took her," he said.

"No," was the agonized reply. "How long?"

"Hours ago."

John looked at him in confusion attempting to sit up again and this time managing it with Carson's assistance. "Hours?"

"You got hit by three stun blasts. You've been out a long time. I was becoming concerned," he said as he checked Sheppard's pulse.

John jerked his wrist away and lurched to his feet against Carson's protests, staggering to the barred window in the door, trying to see out of it. Gripping the bars to keep on his feet, he began yelling, demanding to see someone.

After fifteen minutes, Carson walked over and put a hand on John's shoulder. "There's no one out there, Colonel. You're just wasting your energy."

John's shaky legs gave way and he slumped to the floor. His face was a mask of misery. "What do you think they're doing to her?"

"Best not think about it, lad," Carson said, patting his arm sympathetically but stopped when the sound of footsteps echoed softly in the hall. He and John exchanged quick glances as they scooted to either side of the door preparing to ambush the guard.

"Sheppard," whispered a voice.

John frowned and called back, "Rodney?"

"Finally!" came the reply. "I've been looking all over this damn warren for you."

"How did you find us?" whispered Carson though the door as Rodney worked on the lock.

"A combination of skill, inductive reasoning, scanner readings…" They heard the snick of the lock being withdrawn and the door swung open. Rodney quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. "…and dumb blind luck." He crouched on the floor beside them, careful to keep out of direct view of the window. "Oh, and you yelling your head off didn't hurt, either," he said to Sheppard.

"Did you bring the cavalry?" John asked, eagerly accepting the scientist's P90 as Rodney handed it to him.

"I was afraid I'd lose your trail if I went back to dial the gate for help, so it's just me." Rodney pulled the pistol out of his holster for his own use. "What is it about the Genii and their damn fetishes for underground bunkers anyway?" he muttered nervously, knowing he was in over his head.

"You'll do fine," John said, with forced optimism. "We need to…"

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a guard. Rodney instinctively raised his pistol and let off a single shot that hit the man dead center in the chest. The guard went down without a word and a surprised look on his face as blood blossomed on the front of his shirt. John quickly divested the man of his machine gun and handed the doctor the P90 as Carson checked the soldier for a non-existent pulse.

Rodney looked slightly shocked at his own actions. "Where's Teyla?" he finally asked.

"They took her," said Carson, helping John to his feet.

Rodney holstered his gun before reaching out to grab John's other arm as the colonel stumbled.

"Stunner blasts," said Beckett in response to his inquiring eyebrow. "He attacked the guards when they took Teyla."

"No doubt," Rodney said, taking a share of John's weight as they made for the corridor.

The men made their way carefully through the hallways, peeking in windows and opening any doors they came across; once ducking around a corner just in time to miss a patrol. Carson was relieved to see John growing stronger and steadier by the minute as the stunner blasts wore off. Soon the colonel was shrugging off their help entirely as they searched the underground bunker.

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that there _is_ no secret village," Rodney whispered to Carson as he peered though a cracked door into what appeared to be a storeroom of some type. He shut it and moved on to the next.

Carson answered Rodney's next question before he could ask it. "Kavanaugh."

"Why am I not surprised?" Rodney asked, closing the door on yet another empty room. "Oh God," he said, peering through the next door's window. "She's in here," he hissed at them and ducked as the lone male attendant in the room happened to turn in his direction.

John crossed the hall and crouched, opening the door slowly. The attendant was now looking away from them, writing down readings from a monitor. Sheppard aimed the machine gun at him but then had second thoughts about what kind of security the noise might bring down upon them. He slipped through the door and crept up behind the attendant, bashing him across the back of the head with butt of his machine gun and sending him to the floor in a boneless heap. He was pretty sure he killed the man and was disappointed to see it was not Dr. Sandarg.

At his wave, Rodney and Carson quickly entered the room to find Teyla wearing some sort of thin hospital gown and strapped to gurney. Various sensors were attached all over her body and an I.V. needle was taped to her arm. A small, thin probe disappeared into her swollen stomach. Carson quickly disconnected the I.V. drip and John pulled off the adhesive sensors while Rodney deactivated the equipment to keep the alarms from going off. Ever so carefully Carson removed the remaining needle from Teyla's stomach, glad to see that only a tiny droplet of blood welled up from the puncture. John savagely ripped the binding free of Teyla's arms and legs.

As Carson slid aside a tray full of gleaming chrome surgical tools, he tried hard not to think about Sandarg using them on his intended victims. Peeling back one of the Athosian's eyelids, he gave her a gentle shake. "Teyla," he whispered. All he received for his efforts was an incoherent mumbled response. He shot a furtive glance toward the doorway expecting more medical personnel or guards to appear at any moment. "Come on, lass, we need to leave now."

"Never mind," said John. He slung the machine gun over his shoulder and slid his hands under her, lifting her into his arms and cradling her against his chest. "Let's get out of here," he said jerking his chin toward the hallway.

They had to kill several more guards before they made it out of the building. John used Rodney's knife and the men died messily but quietly; neither the captain nor lieutenant scarface was among them.

Despite Rodney's complaints, he had taken the time to memorize his route and they soon found their way out into the open air and the relative safety in the nearby woods. By this time, Teyla had regained consciousness and insisted on walking. John wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and turned her over to Beckett's care, leaving his hands free to use the machine gun in case they ran into any more trouble.

"I expected more resistance," John whispered. He kept a wary eye out for any movement around them as they tread soundlessly though the forest, the damp leaf litter muffling their footsteps.

"I get the distinct impression that this was a covert operation," replied Rodney. "The fewer people who knew what was going on there, the better, I suppose."

John grunted in agreement. They had gone another quarter of a mile when Teyla cried out. Carson eased her down to the forest floor and John knelt down beside them.

"What's wrong?" he asked Beckett.

But it was Teyla who answered. "They are coming."

John glanced around quickly. "The Genii?"

Carson shook his head, studying Teyla intently as he rested a hand on her abdomen feeling the muscles writhe under his fingers. "The babies?"

She nodded in agreement and bit her bottom lip against another wave of pain.

Rodney looked positively panicked. "Not now. Now is not a good time. Later, once we get back to Atlantis. You can have the babies then," he told Teyla who glared at him in reply.

Beckett smiled despite their predicament. "It doesn't work like that Rodney."

"Great," replied the scientist, throwing up his hands.

"We need shelter," said John, his mind turning to the practical.

Rodney looked around, frowning. "I think I passed some caves in that direction on my way here," he said, pointing slightly to the north of their present location.

John was still kneeling beside Teyla. "Can you walk?" he asked. She nodded an affirmative and reached out for Carson and John's support as she stood.

-

"See," said Rodney, waving proudly at the cave entrance. "What did I tell you?"

"Good going, Rodney," agreed Sheppard, still supporting Teyla on one side as Carson did the same on the other.

She gave another soft cry of pain and doubled over as they entered the cave.

"Just a little further," John encouraged, leading them around a small outcropping that would serve as cover if they were found. Teyla nodded, understanding his reasoning. As soon as they had cleared the rocks, Carson and John helped her sit on the floor. John set the machine gun carefully within reach against the cave wall.

"Teyla," instructed Carson, catching her eyes with his own, "Try to breath through the contractions." He demonstrated the Lamaze technique and she nodded her understanding, copying his rhythmic breathing. Smiling in approval, he gave her shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

Rodney was standing on the other side of the cave so he would have the best view of anyone entering, and at the same time be as far away from Teyla as possible. Going on missions with the Athosian was one thing, but watching her give birth? He shuddered uncomfortably at the thought.

"What medical supplies do you have with you?" Carson asked, approaching him.

Rodney quickly rummaged through pockets in his vest handing over their contents as John checked the cave to make sure there were no other entrances.

When Sheppard was satisfied no one could sneak in and attack them by some other route, he rejoined the two men. "You said she wasn't due for weeks yet. What happened? Did the Genii do something to cause this?"

"I don't know," said Beckett distractedly as he took a brief, unhappy inventory of the items handed to him. "And it's neither here nor there at the moment. The fact is, she's in labor, she's going to deliver the babies here and now, and there's nothing that can be done to stop it; so we'd do better to focus on making the best of a bad situation."

"She'll be okay, though, right?" Sheppard asked worriedly.

"I'll do everything I can," Carson replied, refusing to make eye contact.

John gave Rodney a stricken glance. "What does that mean?" he asked the doctor, irritation warring with fear.

Beckett rounded on him but kept his voice low. "It means that these are not the ideal conditions for Teyla to give birth to babies we know nothing about," he snapped quietly. "She's already weak and this is going to be hard on her. Plus I have no idea what the Genii may have done to complicate matters even further." The biggest worries he kept to himself though – the extra blood vessels that existed between mother and children and that one of the small forms was improperly positioned.

-

The labor progressed with an almost inhuman speed and soon Teyla was close to delivering the first baby. John sat behind her, supporting her upper body against his chest as she struggled with each new contraction. In short order, the doctor held the first child in his hands.

"Give me your jacket," Carson told Rodney, barely glancing in the scientist's direction.

Using the fact that he was keeping guard as an excuse, McKay had been steadfastly ignoring the process as much as possible. "My what?" he asked, turning slightly towards them but still avoiding direct eye contact.

"Your jacket, I'll need something to wrap the baby in." When the scientist continued to hesitate, he snapped, "Now, Rodney!"

Rodney obediently shucked off his vest, then the jacket, taking the minimum number of steps necessary to hand it to the doctor.

Carson finished tying off the umbilical cord of the newly delivered baby and cut it with the pocketknife he had acquired from Rodney. He deposited the infant in the folds of fabric, using a corner of the jacket to wipe away the blood and mucus from its mouth and nose. The child opened its eyes a fraction and he paused a moment before continuing to wrap the baby in the coat, pressing it into Rodney's arms.

The scientist accepted the bundle awkwardly and gingerly as if it were a combination of broken glass and live explosive. As Beckett continued to talk encouragingly to Teyla, Rodney stepped back to his former position and shifted the babe more comfortably into the crook of his elbow, studying the tiny face carefully. Between the flush of birth and baby fat rounding out the small face, the child looked almost human. He stared at the tiny features closely wondering if he would have even realized the baby was wraith if he hadn't already known it. The infant chose that moment to open its eyes and Rodney gasped and nearly dropped the bundle in surprise as cat-like pupils stared back at him.

-

"Not much longer," Carson said and plastered an encouraging smile on his face to cover his growing concern. He could see how exhausted Teyla was and a quick check still showed the undelivered baby in a breech position. The Athosian was gasping for air, soaked in sweat, and trembling with exhaustion. Carson knew the baby had to be delivered soon if Teyla was going to survive.

She took a deep breath against the next onslaught of contractions and pushed.

"Wait, stop!" Carson said suddenly.

"What's wrong," John asked anxiously as Teyla collapsed back against him, relieved to have a brief reprise for whatever the reason.

He glanced up at them. "Teyla, don't push again until I tell you." She nodded her understanding, breathing though the next contraction and suppressing the urge to push.

"Carson?" asked John worriedly.

The doctor ignored him as worked to shift the tiny body into a better position. "Okay, Teyla. You can push now."

She shook her head, closing her eyes tiredly.

"Come on lass, just a few more," Carson encouraged. "You're so close now."

Her eyes remained closed. She said something but her voice was so weak and strained that Carson couldn't make it out.

John apparently could though. "Yes, you can," he said, shifting her slightly against his chest. "You're the strongest person I know, Teyla." He gripped one of her hands in encouragement and used his other to stroke the sweat-soaked hair from her face. "You've come this far. Don't quit now," he said, knowing he was pleading for her life as he said it. He leaned closer to whisper in her ear as he squeezed her hand tightly. "Please. I can't lose you. Not now." A single tear made its way down his cheek and splashed onto her face, mixing with the sweat there.

Weary eyes blinked open and Teyla shifted her head slightly so she could look up at him. She weakly lifted her free hand to trace the trail of the tear with a finger.

"Please?" he pleaded again.

She nodded her head and gripped his hand tightly, reaching deep inside herself for the last vestiges of her energy reserves.

"That's it," encouraged Beckett as the child was delivered feet first into his hands, followed by the afterbirth. He deposited the infant on his own jacket that he had previously placed on the floor nearby. Quickly wiping the baby's face, he was relieved to see its healthy pink color and the tiny chest rise and fall rhythmically as he wrapped the infant against the chill of the cave.

"Someone's coming," hissed Rodney, creeping quietly to their side and handing the first child back to Beckett before returning to his former position and raising his P90 toward the cave's entrance.

Sheppard reached over and cautiously picked up the machine gun, careful not to make any noise. He gently slid out from behind Teyla and waved Beckett to take the babies and move against the cave wall where they would have more protection. Taking position on his stomach, he held the butt of the gun to his shoulder and quietly slid the safety off as he and Rodney nodded in unspoken agreement. "Over my dead body," whispered Sheppard softly as he took aim.


	10. Chapter 10

John and Rodney's fingers tightened on their triggers as the sound of footfalls became more pronounced. Just as he was about to loose a barrage of bullets, John heard a familiar voice called out, "Sheppard? McKay?"

Rodney shut his eyes in relief and lowered his gun. "We're in here," he called out.

Dex, with several soldiers in tow, soon appeared in the cavern's entrance.

"Nice of you to join us," said John, flipping the safety on the gun and turning his attention back to Teyla.

Ronon took in the scene, a myriad of questions springing up in his dark eyes, but he resolutely stuck to the business at hand. "You were late checking in so Weir sent us to look for you."

"Lucky for us she did," said Beckett.

"We spotted a Genii patrol in the area. The jumper is cloaked about a hundred yards from here," Ronon said, taking the machine gun Sheppard handed him. "Can you make it?"

John gently lifted the semi-conscious Teyla into his arms. "Lead the way," he told Satedian.

They made it back to the jumper without incident, unsure if they were just lucky or if the Genii knew better than to engage such a heavily armed group of men.

Once in the jumper, John eased Teyla down onto one of the bench seats in the back, covering her with a blanket one of the soldiers handed him. Carson handed the babies off to Rodney and quickly snapped open the jumper's medical kit and pulled out several items before rummaging around in the overhead compartment for more supplies.

Meanwhile, Rodney took a seat in the co-pilot's chair, careful to keep the bundles facing away from any curious on-lookers.

"You all set back there, Doc?" asked the pilot over his shoulder after giving Rodney and his accompanying payload a cursory glance.

"Yes, go, go!" encouraged Carson, pulling off a syringe cap with his teeth and injecting Teyla with medication in the hopes of stabilizing her blood pressure and erratic heartbeat.

The relatively short trip back to the gate was made longer by the intense silence of all those aboard and the heavy tension emanating from the rear of the jumper as the two men worked to save Teyla.

Once they landed, the military personnel quickly filed out at Beckett's command, leaving space clear for his medical team and a gurney. They efficiently prepared Teyla for transport and whisked her away to the infirmary, John close beside them, his eyes never leaving her face.

Rodney continued to sit in the empty jumper, still stunned by the recent events. He was trying to summon up the energy to follow them when he heard a voice call his name. "In here," he replied.

"There you are," said Elizabeth, some of the worry draining from her face when she saw he was okay. She quietly took the pilot's empty seat and gave an amused frown to see him laden with _two_ infants when his anti-child reputation was so well known. "Are those the babies?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Accepting one of the small bundles Rodney handed her, she examined the tiny face curiously. "Why they look almost…" Her comment was cut off in a gasp of surprise as the baby opened its eyes. She flashed him a startled look.

"Exactly," said Rodney, carefully rising so as not to distrub the sleeping child in his arms. "I suppose we should get them to the infirmary."

"Yes, we should." agreed Elizabeth, still looking a little shaken. She rose and followed him out of the jumper and toward the medical facilities.

Carson looked up when they entered. "Take them into isolation room two," he said quickly before returning his attention back to Teyla's pale form. He and his team wheeled her gurney into a neighboring room.

The isolation cubicles formed a long row in the back of the infirmary separated from each other by Plexiglas walls over which a curtain could be drawn. No one had yet pulled the curtain in Teyla's cubical so Rodney and Elizabeth watched through the glass in their adjoining room as Carson and his team worked to stabilize the Athosian.

After half an hour, the intense activity in Teyla's room died down and Carson entered their cubical carrying an armful of blankets and towels. He put them down on the bed and reached for the infant Elizabeth was holding. She handed the bundle over obediently and he unwrapped the tiny form and laid it on one of the towels before handing the now-empty jacket back to its original owner. Rodney shifted the baby in his arms to free a hand and pinched the collar of the soiled jacket between his finger and thumb, holding it as far away as possible, a disgusted look on his face.

Elizabeth let out an exasperated snort and snatched it from him, folding it so that the gory part was contained in the middle of the bundle before placing it on a nearby chair. "I'll have it cleaned for you."

"There's not enough bleach in both galaxies combined," Rodney replied, grimacing at the thought of the various bodily fluids that would have soaked into the jacket's lining. "I'll requisition a new one, just save my maple leaf."

Carson proceeded to clean the tiny form carefully, checking the infant over for any signs of injury or distress from his unscheduled entrance into the world. The child had yet to utter a sound, even when he placed the chilly stethoscope on its chest. He listened intently for a few moments before taking off the device and looping it around his neck to continue his examination. "Did you notice this," he asked, gently uncurling one of the small hands to reveal a familiar mark on the baby's palm.

Rodney and Elizabeth both leaned in so that they could get a better look as Carson turned aside to pick up a needle. He pricked the infant's foot to obtain a blood sample and was momentarily shocked by the inhuman hiss that issued from the baby's mouth. He hesitated only a moment before completing the task, and pointedly did not look at either Rodney or Elizabeth though the two of them exchanged shocked glances behind his back.

Rodney, ever the practical one, broke the tense silence. "So, what do we feed them?"

"Zaddik said Ellya survived on 'normal' food for a time. Mother's milk would be best but Teyla's not capable of nursing them so we'll try formula."

"You have baby formula?" asked Elizabeth, surprised.

"Aye," he said, tucking the blanket tightly around the child. "I requisitioned some as part of our last medical supply run. It seems like there's always someone in Teyla's village who's pregnant and I thought it would be a good idea to have some on hand, just in case. He handed the baby back to Elizabeth and reached for Rodney's charge, performing the same exam and receiving the same protest from the infant when he took a blood sample.

The faint beeping of a nearby monitor along with John's frantic cry penetrated the nearly sound-proof room. He quickly swaddled the baby in the blanket and pressed him back into Rodney's hands before dashing out towards Teyla's cubical. Elizabeth absently rocked the child she was holding and watched though the window as a nurse performed CPR and Beckett called for various equipment and drugs. John had backed into a corner so he was out of the way of the medical personnel but Elizabeth knew nothing short of an atomic blast would remove the man from the room. A crash cart arrived and for several minutes Teyla was intermittently shocked while the doctor and nurses plugged various medications into her I.V. Eventually the activity paused and she saw Carson studying the heart monitor intently. The grim but relieved look on his face told her that the immediate danger had passed.

After a few more minutes, he returned to their cubical, stopping to give instructions to a nurse before he entered. He rubbed his face tiredly as he entered, looking up to see their worried faces. "That was too close."

"What now?" Rodney asked, looking down at the baby he was holding.

"I've asked Mary to bring us an incubator. She had a stint in pediatrics before she came here so she's the best person to look after them. Plus she's extremely discreet." He rubbed the back of his neck absently. "For the moment, we can use the excuse of their premature birth to keep them isolated, but…" He left the thought unfinished.

"I know," said Elizabeth. "I thought I was going to have a few more weeks to figure this out though."

Carson shrugged sympathetically. "I can give you a few days, maybe even a week."

"Thanks," she said just as the nurse entered pushing what appeared to be a large clear box on wheels.

"Here we go," the nurse said cheerfully, plugging the device into the wall before reaching out for the infant Rodney was holding. He handed the baby over without resistance. The infant opened eyes at the movement, causing a strangled gasp from the nurse. She glanced at Beckett in shock.

"You understand why I want _only you_ in charge of their care," he said.

She swallowed hard and gently placed the baby in the incubator. "Yes, Doctor."

"Good lass," Carson said and watched as she took the other child from Elizabeth without hesitation settling him beside his brother.

"We'll try some of that latest shipment of Enfamil," he told her.

"I saw a case of it in the storeroom yesterday; I'll see if I can find it." She gave him a nod before leaving the room in search of the cans.

Carson turned to the two remaining adults as he tucked the infants' blood samples into his lab coat pocket. "You two should go and get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "It's been an equally long day for you as well, I think."

He looked worriedly through the glass at Teyla's bed. "I'll catch a nap on the cot in my office."

Elizabeth put her hand on his arm in gentle inquiry.

"It's touch and go," he said dejectedly before ushering them out of the room and the infirmary.

-

Rodney collapsed face-down into their bed. "My sore muscles have sore muscles," he complained.

Elizabeth accepted the challenge and straddled his back, kneading his neck and shoulders.

"Oh, God. You have three years to stop that," he responded contentedly, completely relaxing for the first time in what seems like weeks.

She smiled and continued working her fingers into the stiffened muscles for a few moments before saying anything. Finally she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shifted his head slightly so his cheek rested against the cool sheets of their bed. "I killed a man today."

Her fingers faltered at his admission.

Oblivious to her lapse, Rodney continued, mentally reliving the experience. "At first, I didn't even realize that I had pulled the trigger--not until he fell."

"You did what you had to do," said Elizabeth, knowing it would be true. She returned her attention to a particularly tight area in his back. "You shouldn't feel guilty about that."

"I don't, and I'd do it again. I think that's what really bothers me most about it." He shuddered as he remembered the other Genii soldiers lying in their own congealing blood. "Sheppard was…" he paused, remembering the feral look on the colonel's face and the blood-covered knife in his hand as Sheppard dispatched the guards that stood between them and escape without even a moment's hesitation.

"Sheppard was what?" prompted Elizabeth, pausing in mid massage.

But Rodney firmly banished the image from his mind and ignored the question. "It was the Genii. The whole thing was a set up so they could get their hands on the babies," he said, quietly. "God knows what would have happened if we hadn't gotten them out of there."

Elizabeth closed her eyes, both saddened and angered. "Bastards. As if she hadn't been through enough already." She rolled smoothly off his back and lay beside him on the bed.

"At least it's over now," replied Rodney, trying to comfort her.

She shook her head at his naiveté. "It's only just begun."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Elizabeth and Rodney's first stop was the infirmary. A peek through the isolation room window showed a pale but still-breathing Teyla and a rumpled Sheppard asleep in a nearby chair. His head lay on Teyla's bed and his fingers were interlaced with hers. Someone had thrown a blanket over his shoulders at some point during the night.

Carson approached them quietly from behind. "She coded twice more last night but she's been relatively stable the last few hours," he said in a low voice. "She lost a lot of blood, but the transfusions we've given her seemed to have helped."

"Did you get any sleep?" Elizabeth asked sympathetically, taking in the puffy bags under his eyes.

"Not really." He looked at his watch. "Next shift will be here in less than an hour. I'll grab a nap then."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow thinking the doctor probably needed more than just a nap but said nothing. She knew that while she might be able to bully or cajole Carson into going to his quarters, he probably wouldn't be able to rest. General O'Neill's one piece of advice rang in her head -- 'pick your battles because you can't win 'em all.' So instead she asked, "What about our newest arrivals?"

This time a smile creased Carson's tired face. "Come see," he said with a jerk of his head.

They walked over and peered though the adjoining room's window. Both Mary and, surprisingly Kate, were seated in rocking chairs, babies and bottles in hand. The two women seemed to be chatting amiably as they fed the infants. At this distance and swaddled as they were, there was nothing to indicate the babies dual heritage. Kate noticed the movement on the other side of the glass and looked up, catching sight of them and giving them a smile and a nod of acknowledgement before returning her attention back to the bundle in her arms.

"Where did you get the chairs?" asked Rodney.

Elizabeth shook her head. Here they were, barely escaped from a secret Genii medical facility, Teyla practically at death's door, two _wraith_ babies not ten feet away, and he wanted to know where the _chairs_ had come from?

"Ah now, lad," Carson said, his brogue thickening. "I cannae be givin' away all my voodoo secrets now, can I?"

Rodney shot him a disgruntled look. Whether it was because Carson wouldn't tell him where he had gotten the chairs or because the physician had reminded him of a previous insult was hard to tell.

Beckett continued, "So far, they don't seem to be suffering any ill effects from their early delivery. Heart and lungs are strong and they're taking the formula well enough. A little on the small side but time will fix that if they continue to eat like they are."

Silence descended on the little group at the thought of wraith eating habits. Remembered images of husks that were once Gaul and Abrams came unbidden to Elizabeth's mind and she firmly shook them off. "How did Teyla react when she saw them?"

Carson searched his mind and then blinked at her in surprise. "She hasn't seen them yet. Come to think of it, neither has Colonel Sheppard."

"Things were a little chaotic," Rodney explained. "What with Doctor Mengala and his band of scary men."

"When she's recovered," Elizabeth's firm tone said she refused to believe any other scenario was possible, "perhaps you'd better let Kate do the honors."

"Aye," agreed Carson.

-

Teyla opened her eyes to see Carson holding her wrist and looking at his watch. He glanced up when he felt her eyes on him. A pleased smile lit up his weary face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

"Tired," replied Teyla, but the words were more mouthed than spoken and she was rapidly losing the struggle to keep her eyes open.

Beckett patted her hand gently. "Everything's going to be fine, love, you just go back sleep."

She felt the breeze as the room's door closed behind him and managed to open her eyes again when she realized someone was holding her other hand. Turning her head slightly she saw John, his head pillowed on the bed beside her as he slept. She gently disentangled her hand from his and used it to smooth his unruly hair. Sheppard stirred at her touch, blinking blearily, unsure at first where he was or how he had gotten there. As it all came back to him, he realized Teyla was watching him.

He studied her face for a moment, worried about how she would handle all that had happened, particularly his inability to protect her from any of it. She returned his regard, watching him quietly before reaching out and running the back of her index finger gently along the stubble on his cheek. A tired smile suffused his face and he rose and joined her in the bed so that he could hold her, knowing they both needed it. At first he embraced her like she was a piece of fragile porcelain, afraid to hurt her, but she clung to him, shaking with pent emotion, and he knew she needed more so he hugged her to him as tightly as he dared. Within minutes, she had fallen into a peaceful sleep, still cradled in his arms.

John looked up when the door opened a few minutes later. Carson shook his head slightly as he approached the couple, smoothly disengaging Teyla's sleeping form from John's encircling arms and easing her back down onto the pillows; taking care not to wake her. "We need examine her again and do a few other things," he told John. "In the meantime, why don't you get something to eat and maybe a shower?" He took in the obstinate look on Sheppard's face. "You can come back in twenty minutes," he promised, taking the man by the arm and pushing him firmly out of the door as a nurse entered the room with a tray of medical supplies.

John spent that night on a spare bed in the infirmary; unwilling to be as far away as his quarters but acquiescing to Carson's insistence that he get some sleep in a 'real' bed. The next morning showed continued improvement in Teyla's condition. Though still very weak, she woke several times during the day and even volunteered a few words beyond the answers to the staff's medical inquiries. The next night, Beckett insisted John sleep in his own quarters.

Carson told Kate that he felt Teyla's condition had improved enough to be introduced to the babies. The psychiatrist had spent a sleepless night mentally going over the various scenarios that might result in the meeting and possible ways to counteract the negative ones. Early the following morning, before John arrived, Kate and Mary brought the babies into Teyla's room.

Teyla was sitting in bed, propped up by a mound of pillows, when the two women entered. Kate studied her face carefully trying to find a clue to her thoughts. There was definitely apprehension, maybe even a little fear, also a resigned acceptance as Teyla mentally prepared herself to see the children. Mary held back, allowing Kate to approach the bed first.

Careful not to wake the child, she slipped him into Teyla's arms and stepped back, giving the Athosian some space and time to sort out her thoughts and feelings. Teyla frowned at the baby. "He is not as I pictured."

"That seems to be everyone's first impression," said Kate. "Aside from their eyes they look almost human," she said, giving Teyla some warning.

As if on cue, the baby opened his eyes and Teyla jerked slightly in surprise.

"That seems to be the second impression," Kate said wryly to Mary.

Teyla took a deep, calming breath and forced herself to examine the infant, the cat-like eyes her life-long enemy staring back at her...

"They _are_ your children. Carson confirmed they carry half of your DNA," Kate said, hoping Teyla would volunteer some of her feelings on the matter.

The baby blinked his strange eyes and waved a tiny hand.

"He is hungry," said Teyla.

Kate cocked her head in surprise. "Do you know that for certain or is it just a mother's instinct?"

Teyla considered the question. "I can feel it, as if my own belly is empty."

Filing that away for future reference, Kate held out a bottle to her. "Would you like to feed him?" A shadow briefly crossed Teyla's face but she nodded her head and took the bottle. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Teyla concluded that she felt oddly at peace as she held the baby in her arms. A small smile fitted across her face as the infant sucked contentedly on his bottle.

Maybe her children _were _destined to be the saviors of them all -- wraith _and_ human.

-

Rodney dropped by the infirmary to see John sitting on a gurney, casting glances from time to time toward Teyla's room. He approached the colonel. "Everything okay?"

John, obviously having been deep in thought, looked at him and blinked. "What?"

Rodney hopped up on the gurney beside him and nodded toward the cubical. "What's going on?"

"They're feeding the babies."

"Oh," said Rodney, relieved that the Athosian hadn't had a relapse. "How did she react?"

"I don't know. I haven't been in to see her this morning."

Rodney frowned. "Why are you waiting out here?"

John shrugged.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring my 'shrug to English' dictionary with me today," quipped the scientist sarcastically. "Perhaps you'd be willing to translate that?"

"I don't think I'm ready to see them yet."

"Oh."

John looked at him. "You've seen them," he said, the unasked question hung in the air.

"Yes," Rodney replied, picturing the children in his mind's eye. "They're not really all that different-looking. In fact if you weren't looking at them closely, you might even think they were purely human. They're kinda like spiders, you know?"

An image of Teyla feeding a five-pound tarantula popped into Sheppard's head and he shuddered.

Rodney quickly clarified his statement. "What I mean, is...spiders, when they're big and hairy, are like Bob and Steve -- scary as hell. But when they're teeny tiny, they really aren't all that frightening."

"I'm not scared of them," Sheppard snapped, irked the scientist would suggest it.

"No, no, of course not," agreed Rodney but his tone implied otherwise. "The most striking thing about them is their eyes, though." He wiggled his fingers at his own eyes for emphasis. "There's no ignoring _that_. Reminds me of a tabby I once had…"

"Yeah, okay, thanks," said John, cutting off any further remarks from the scientist as he lost himself again in contemplation.

"Sure, no problem," Rodney replied. He watched Sheppard out of the corner of his eye for several minutes before speaking again. "I really screwed up," he said.

John frowned at him. "How's that?"

"The Genii thing. I should have suspected it was a trap. I mean, what are the chances we'd just _happen_ to hear about some mysterious village that might just _happen_ to have the answers we were looking for?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Sheppard. "There's enough blame to go around. I went along with it, too. We were all a little desperate. It clouded our judgment."

Rodney was silent a long moment, then he finally asked, "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Sheppard eyes were drawn again to Teyla's cubical. "Time will tell."

-

In the meantime, Teyla and Kate were having a similar conversation. Teyla looked through the glass wall of her room and could just make out John and Rodney sitting and talking in the main part of the infirmary. "I am afraid now that the babies are here, John will find it difficult to ignore their heritage," she confided worriedly.

Kate followed her gaze. It hadn't escaped her notice that Sheppard had not chosen to enter Teyla's room and she had no illusions as to why. "He's a compassionate, generous man and he loves you, doesn't he?"

A shy smile touched her lips. "I think so."

Kate snorted. "I _know_ so. You can see it every time he looks at you. Give him the time he needs. He'll come around."

-

Kate managed to catch up with John in the cafeteria line a few days later. "You haven't been to see the babies yet."

"No, not yet," he said, adding an apple to his tray. He had managed to find an excuse not to be in Teyla's room whenever they were present.

"You can't ignore them forever. They are going to be a big part of Teyla's life."

John sighed. "I've tried to go in, you know, to look at them? But I just can't seem to get past the door. I just keep thinking about Sumner, Abrams, Gaul, Everett and the rest. It's…it's still too soon."

"You've had more interaction with the wraith than most people, and almost all of it bad. I can see how it might be difficult for you to look past those experiences," said Kate as she followed him to a corner table. "These babies are not the same. They are part human -- part Teyla, and…"

"Stop pushing," John snapped and then took a calming breath. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not ready yet."

Kate opened her mouth to say something more.

"I mean it," he said, his anger rising again. "I don't want to discuss this with you any more."

"Alright," said Kate, sadly. "You know where I am if you change your mind."

Sheppard took a large bite of his sandwich and nodded curtly, refusing to make eye contact.

Kate sighed in disappointment and left.


	12. Chapter 12

John was visiting Teyla in her room when two nurses entered and started to remove some of the bulky equipment. "What's going on?" he asked when Beckett entered behind them.

"We're making room for a crib…or rather what passes for a crib on Atlantis," said Carson, stepping aside as a large monitor was wheeled past him. "And I'm happy to say Teyla's doing well enough that we don't need all this in here any more."

"Can't this wait?" John asked, slightly annoyed by the sudden intrusion. He pressed himself against the wall to make room as yet another piece of equipment was rearranged and winced as one of the wheeled objects ran over his foot.

"No." Carson waved in the nurse who was holding two bundles. She handed one to the doctor while she settled the other into the crib.

"At least let me get out of the way," said Sheppard nervously, when he saw they had the babies but he found himself unable to move past them in the crowded room.

"Not like that," Carson said to the nurse, handing off the baby he was holding to Sheppard so he'd have his hands free to rearrange some of the equipment.

John suddenly found himself in possession of one of the twins. It had happened so smoothly and quickly he hadn't even had time to protest. His eyes were drawn invariably toward the tiny face. The baby was sucking on his small drool-covered fist, and despite the strange-looking eyes, John felt his heart melt a little. This was not the same creature who had killed Abrams or Gaul, or anyone else for that matter. And while the eyes were disconcerting, the child looked more human than the Asgard, Hermiod, and John had learned to tolerate _him_.

Carson grinned at Teyla behind the colonel's back and gave her a wink. The grin quickly turned to a frown of annoyance when, through the cubicle's window, he caught sight of several women entering the infirmary. He pulled the curtain to give Teyla and Sheppard their privacy before leaving the room to handle a situation that was rapidly getting out of hand.

After dealing with his latest visitors, he decided something needed to be done. "Elizabeth, when you get a moment, I need to see you in the infirmary," he said over the radio.

"Teyla?" was the instant worried inquiry.

"No, no, everyone's fine," he assured her. "I just need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, after lunch?"

"That'll do," agreed Beckett as he signed off.

-

Carson was ushering two women towards the infirmary door when Elizabeth arrived. "They're sleeping now and can't be disturbed," he insisted.

One of the women continued to argue with him. "We won't wake them, we just want a teeny little peek," she wheedled, pinching her forefinger and thumb together and leaving the tiniest crack between them to emphasize her point.

"I'm sorry, no," Carson said with strained patience. He gave the women a firm push out of the infirmary door.

"We'll be extra quiet, we promi…" The door slid shut, cutting the woman off mid-word.

Elizabeth frowned at him. "What's going on?"

Carson shook his head, both amused and exasperated. "Half the bloody female population of Atlantis has been down here trying to get a 'peek' at the babies."

"Oh."

He became more serious. "I think you'd better go public about them sooner, rather than later. One of them," he said tipping his head toward the door, "is bound to get past me eventually."

Elizabeth chewed on her bottom lip. "You're right. I've been putting off the decision by telling myself Teyla needed some time to recover but I think we've reached that point."

Carson gave her a sympathetic pat on the arm. "Teyla should be just about done feeding them, and John's gone to get something to eat himself if you'd like the opportunity to talk to Teyla about it in private?"

"No time like the present, I guess," she said, steeling herself and walked over to Teyla's room. She knocked lightly on the door before poking in her head. "Do you feel up to a visitor?"

Teyla looked up from the baby she was currently feeding, smiling in invitation. "Dr. Weir, please come in."

Elizabeth entered and seated herself in a nearby chair. "You're looking much better."

"I am feeling a little better every day. Dr. Beckett said he may consider releasing me soon. He feels the babies are already strong enough." She smiled down at the infant in her arms.

"That's sort of what I wanted to talk to you about." Elizabeth glanced at the other baby who was fast asleep in his make-shift crib. Taking a deep breath, she launched into a well-prepared speech. "The origins of the babies are still known only to a few people. Eventually that will change."

"You wish to make the information public," Teyla said, obviously dreading the event.

"I think it would be better if the news came from us, rather than the rumor mill. Not everyone is going to be receptive to the idea," she said sadly, wishing she could spare the new mother what was surely going to be a difficult adjustment period.

"You are the leader of your people. You must do as you think best." Teyla shifted the small bundle in her arms.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth quietly. She had hoped for a more enthusiastic response but at the same time, she could understand Teyla's apprehension. The young woman was surely worried how people's attitudes towards her would change once they heard the news. It made the revelation of her wraith DNA pale in comparison.

-

Elizabeth finished the briefing with her department heads. "I need your support in this matter. If you feel you can't give it to me, for whatever reason, I need to know that now." She waited expectantly and was slightly surprised when no one said anything, though she did notice several people exchanging troubled glances. "You're all onboard with this?" she asked, still not quite believing it.

"I am willing to follow your lead," said the head of biology, who had been with the expedition since the beginning, "If you, Dr. McKay and Dr. Beckett feel that they aren't dangerous, I am willing to rely on your judgment, at least for the time being. I can't speak for my colleagues though."

There were several comments made then, but the consensus seemed to be that they were willing to leave the decision up to Weir unless circumstances warranted a reevaluation of the situation.

Elizabeth felt overwhelmed by their loyalty and trust. "I thank you all and I assure you we only have the best interests of everyone in mind. The babies are certainly no threat at the current time -- quite possibly the opposite. Dr. Beckett feels that what we can learn from the children might help us peacefully resolve the conflict here in the Pegasus Galaxy one day, and thereby remove the threat to Earth as well." She took a deep breath before she plunged ahead. "I know we can't expect that everyone on Atlantis will feel the same way. Prejudices and past experiences with the wraith are bound to color people's perspectives. So, I ask that you inform your people in whatever way you feel best, encourage them to remain open-minded, and report anyone who seems aggressively against the idea to us."

"What exactly does that mean – 'aggressively against'?" asked one of the young women, frowning.

"I think," said Carson, catching Elizabeth's eye for her permission, "that Dr. Weir wants to head off any possibility of a physical confrontation."

Several of the meeting's attendees looked puzzled. "I can see certain people demanding she and the children be sent away, but are you saying you think someone here would try to physically harm the women and her two children?" asked one older gentleman, seeming slightly offended by the suggestion.

Kate recognized him as a newer member of the expedition and one who had probably never even seen a wraith. "There are people here who have had face to face encounters with the wraith or who have lost friends or colleagues because of them. It's a given that there will be some animosity toward Teyla and the children. It's our goal to ensure these feelings do not go beyond the bounds of acceptable behavior."

"Maybe it would be better if she went to live on the mainland. Atlantis isn't exactly child-friendly," suggested someone.

"For now, it's best for everyone concerned if Teyla and the children remain on base for a variety of reasons, not the least of which is their health and well-being," Beckett answered.

"It's already affected our lab," said someone else. "Half my staff has disappeared trying to get a look at the babies--and that's when they thought they were human. Imagine the distraction now."

Weir nodded. "I understand that. At first, this news is bound to cause some disruption as everyone gets used to the idea. However, hopefully things will settle down fairly quickly. If anyone in your department seems to have an extreme negative reaction to the information, please contact Kate or me immediately," she added.

There were a few more questions and clarifications before the meeting broke up. The department heads filed out, discussing amongst themselves the best way to disseminate the news among their own departments, and obviously a little disgruntled at the uproar it was going to cause.

"Well, that went over like a brick omelet," Rodney murmured to Elizabeth as the last few stragglers exited the room.

"They're good people, they'll adapt," she replied firmly, willing it to be true.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

There were a variety of opinions on the matter, after the news had filtered out to the masses: everything from complete disinterest towards the little family -- usually held by the newer members of the expedition who had not been on Atlantis when the wraith attacked; to absolute hatred of Teyla and the babies. The majority of the expedition members seemed to hold a strong 'live, let live' attitude. Elizabeth wished they were a little more forceful with their beliefs in hopes that they might swing others to the same mindset, but ironically, it went against those very beliefs to enforce their opinions on others.

If you didn't look at their eyes and ignored the fact they never, ever cried, it was easy to think of them as human--except for an occasional angry hiss when circumstances warranted.

Kavanaugh had been sent back through the gate to Earth, partly for his own protection since Sheppard had access to a vast variety of weapons on Atlantis--though John had told Ronon, who was subduing him in a choke-hold at the time, that all he needed were his bare hands. The spineless scientist had thus-far managed to avoid punishment by allying himself with those politically connected people who were equally displeased by Weir's handing of the matter.

Elizabeth staunchly defended her position arguing, with Rodney's help, that Teyla was under no obligation to the SGC, Earth or the Atlantis expedition--having _voluntarily_ served as their guide up to this point and was therefore not bound in any way to continue her service or participate in any of the tests or experiments the SGC recommended if she did not wish to. Elizabeth strongly implied that Teyla might take the babies and leave if Earth kept up with their constant demands that they be brought there, reminding them that they had the galaxy's foremost expert in wraith physiology right here on Atlantis and that they, not Earth, were in the best position to take advantage of this fact. She even hinted she might take the case to the ACLU, using pseudonyms to maintain security and confidentiality; at which point Earth finally shut up and decided to let her run her own command as she saw fit--which is why she was hired in the first place the president had reminded his disgruntled advisors.

Expedition members who made open comments like "wraithlover" or "traitor" soon found themselves saddled with the dirtiest, nastiest jobs on Atlantis. Those who continued to make hateful comments or incite others, found themselves unexpectedly transferred back to Earth. It was soon understood that while everyone was entitled to their opinion, they were not entitled to express it in the presence of either Teyla or Sheppard--the latter for their own safety, especially after Sheppard learned to break Ronon's choke-hold.

Though the Daedalus had participated in the search for Teyla when she had first disappeared, Caldwell had wisely chosen not to volunteer an opinion on the matter. He made sure his crew followed his example when interacting with anyone from the Atlantis expedition. Everyone under his command maintained a strict 'it's none of my business attitude' for which Elizabeth was grateful.

Rodney, who had far less faith than Elizabeth in human nature, had personally installed a security system in Teyla's new quarters; doing all the work himself, even refusing Radek's offer of assistance. While the Czech was decidedly nervous in the babies' presence, everyone knew Zelenka would never harm a fly, much less Teyla or her children.

They also took precautions and made sure Teyla was never out alone. The Athosian was slowly regaining her strength and could probably handle herself if confronted, and Elizabeth hoped that no one on her expedition would go so far as to physically attack the young woman, but she subscribed to the 'better safe than sorry' school of thought – and in this case, it was better not to tempt any disgruntled souls with an easy target.

Teyla quickly found she had a trusted circle of friends on which she could rely. Though she preferred to take care of the infants herself, John, Carson, Mary, Kate, Elizabeth and even Rodney made themselves available to lend her a hand whenever she began to feel overwhelmed. The latter found himself more skilled at making things such as self-rocking cradles and high-tech baby monitors than changing diapers. To each his own, thought Elizabeth, smiling.

Ronon was keeping his feelings strictly to himself. While he was unfailing polite to Teyla whenever they bumped into one another, he did not seek her out and staunchly avoided any discussion of the twins. Teyla had apparently accepted this and did not press the matter with him, hoping he might come around in time. She had also not yet told anyone in her village. Elizabeth knew she struggled with that decision but also knew that only Teyla could decide when to tell her people. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later. Eventually someone from Atlantis was bound to let the news slip. After all, no one had been forbidden from discussing it. Members of the expedition sometimes made trips to the mainland and Athosians were often shuttled to Atlantis so that they could use the gate.

While Teyla preferred not to take the children into public for obvious reasons, her new accommodations were spacious and had a large balcony overlooking the ocean and parts of the city. At the moment, the infants were too young to realize their limited surroundings and though that would eventually change, Elizabeth was happy to take things one day at a time right now. At least once a day, someone in Teyla's small circle of friends would stop by to help, or just to chat, and she found herself actually less lonely than she had felt since she had left her people to join the Atlantis expedition. John was a big part of that.

Elizabeth had dropped by unannounced one evening to check on her and was startled when John walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. It was hard to tell who was more surprised, though Elizabeth quickly made a conscious decision to be amused rather than embarrassed.

John finally cleared his throat, staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. "Um…I'm not sure what to do now," he admitted.

Weir raised an eyebrow, unable to resist. "I would suggest finding a larger towel, or perhaps a robe."

John glanced down and quickly adjusted the towel, bright red suffusing his face from neck to crown as he took a step backward. "I'm just um…" He poked his thumb over his shoulder and took another step back. "I'm just going to go in here," he said, backing the rest of the way into the bathroom and closing the door. Elizabeth thought she could hear his forehead hitting the wall several times in succession, but maybe it was just her imagination.

Unwilling to be the cause of any conflict in Elizabeth's command structure, Teyla quickly tried to come up with a face-saving excuse. "John dropped by after his workout to see if I needed anything…," she began. It was going to be a blatantly transparent lie, especially considering the bedroom door was open, revealing more of John's clothing and guitar scattered about.

Elizabeth had raised her hand, cutting off Teyla in mid-sentence before the Athosian had a chance to perjure herself. "Totally my fault. I shouldn't have dropped by unannounced," she said and quickly exited, managing to control herself until the door closed behind her before she burst out laughing. Secretly she wondered how the tidy Athosian could stand living with such a slob.

Elizabeth lay in bed with Rodney later that night recounting her discovery.

"And he was wearing nothing but a towel?" Rodney laughed.

"A rather small one at that," confided Elizabeth, cutting her eyes in his direction. Her confession started Rodney chuckling again as he pictured the scene.

-

"Teyla? John?" Elizabeth called as she knocked again on the door to Teyla's quarters, exchanging a worried glance with Rodney when neither answered. She put her ear against the door but the Atlantean rooms were virtually soundproof. "They said they'd meet us here."

"Here," said Rodney, entering his personal emergency override code that he had installed when he first set up the security system. The door slid open smoothly and sound of angry voices filtered out to them.

"No. Absolutely not. I don't care if they _are_ wraith, you can't do that to him," yelled John.

"I do not recall asking your opinion on the matter," replied Teyla with equal heat. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"It's a monstrous thing to do to a child!"

"_You_ are overreacting. And even if you were not, _he_ is too young to know or remember anything that happens to him at this age."

Rodney and Elizabeth stood in the open doorway, uncertain if they should enter.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked John as he followed Teyla into the living area. Each of them was carrying one of the twins.

"To the movie, with Elizabeth and Rodney," she said.

Suddenly they both noticed they had an audience. Teyla looked embarrassed to have the two most prestigious members of Atlantis witness their fight but John had no such compunction against including them. "Back me up on this, Rodney." He handed Elizabeth the child he had been carrying and turned to take the other one from Teyla, tipping the babe in his arms so that they could see him more clearly. "You can't take the kid out in public like this. It's...it's...cruel."

They looked at the baby. Elizabeth hid a grin but Rodney looked dead serious as he turned to Teyla. "He's right, you can't take him out dressed in a frilly pink frock for everyone to see."

Sheppard gave her an 'I told you so' look and Teyla frowned. "It is only the four of us and Dr. Beckett and Laura; and even if it were not, I do not understand your objections." She looked to Elizabeth for enlightenment.

"While we like to think and claim we have equality of the sexes on Earth, there are still some things that are considered male or female. On Earth, that outfit is as female as it gets," she told her.

"We are not on Earth," said Teyla.

"No, but that is an Earth outfit," Rodney pointed out. "Seriously, you're going to scar the kid for life."

"What did I tell you?" said John, pressing his advantage.

Teyla rolled her eyes and waved him permission to take the child back to the nursery and change the outfit.

"You don't know how lucky you are to have us looking out for you," John said to the sleeping infant as he carried him back to the changing area.

Within a few minutes, the pair returned and they all headed towards one of the breakrooms that Elizabeth had reserved for the night. Carson and Laura were already there, a large bowl of salty popcorn sitting on the table in front of them.

"Sorry we're late," said Elizabeth as the group entered. "We had something of a fashion emergency."

"Oh, let me!" said Laura, gregarious as always and holding out her hands towards the baby John had in his arms. He hesitated in mock concern though he knew that Laura held no bias against the babies. Part of that might have been due to the fact that she had yet to meet an adult wraith face to face. Hopefully by the time that happened, it would be too late to influence her feelings about the children. "I'm not sure I can trust you with him. Teyla said that lace-covered, cotton candy confection she had him dressed in came from you," he said as he handed the child over to her.

"My sister manages one of those baby superstores. She sent Teyla a box of manufacturer's samples when she heard the expedition had a couple of new additions. I'm sure it was just an oversight, Colonel," she assured him, grinning as she settled the baby into the crook of her arm.

"You're a natural," said Elizabeth, watching her.

Laura smiled at the compliment and happened to glance up at Carson who swallowed heavily and turned pale at the sudden attention, shooting Rodney a panic-stricken look. She laughed at him and gave the doctor a clout on the arm with her free hand. "Get a grip. It's not like I was asking you to get down on one knee or something." She turned to Teyla. "So have you picked out names yet?"

Teyla shook her head, finding a comfortable position on the couch beside John.

He automatically put his arm around her shoulders. "I suggested Jake and Elwood."

Laura burst out laughing. "The Blues Brothers?"

"Hey, they were cool," John said defensively. Idly he wondered if there was any chance Laura's sister had a source for tiny sunglasses.

"There's Castor and Pollux," suggested Elizabeth, snagging a handful of popcorn.

Rodney frowned at her. "Where the heck did you come up with that?"

"Careful, dear, the gaps in your liberal arts education are showing," she replied condescendingly as she popped one of the fluffy kernels into her mouth.

He waved off her comment. "The arts were boring. Science on the other hand…"

Elizabeth quickly cut him off before he could subject everyone to his favorite topic of conversation. "Castor and Pollux were the Gemini twins."

"I never went in for the whole cutesy rhyming names for twins myself," said Laura, chucking the baby under its chin. The infant yawned sleepily and waved a tiny fist but didn't open his eyes. She looked up at Teyla. "How about naming one after your father or grandfather? Family names are popular on Earth."

Teyla suddenly turned pale and grew quiet, her face clouded with emotions.

Laura looked stricken. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," said Teyla. "Perhaps we should start the movie."

Sheppard gave her a concerned glance but nodded to Carson who picked up the remote control and pressed the play button.

By the time the movie was over, Teyla was acting more like her old self, though John could tell there was something still bothering her.

-

"Why do you think Laura's comment affected you so deeply," asked Kate during their next session.

Teyla was sitting on the couch, her feet neatly tucked underneath her as usual. "I am not sure. I had to learn to live without my father's guidance after he was taken by the wraith…"

Kate gave her a speculative look. "You don't think he would approve of the more recent decisions you've made?"

"I do not know," said Teyla, biting her lower lip as her emotions warred with one another.

A knock on the door announced the end of their session and the arrival of Kate's next appointment. As Teyla rose to leave, Kate gave her some parting advice. "Your _memory_ of your father is stagnant but people change. A lot of things have happened in the last year or so. It's hard to say what influence these changes would have had on his perceptions, opinions, and beliefs if he was still alive to experience them. Remember that. And I want you to seriously consider making a formal annoucement to your people--if not all of them, at least a few of those you feel closest to. Putting it off will not change their response and I can see how keeping this from them is adding to your stress level. It's not in your nature to conceal things," she added kindly.

"I will think about everything we have discussed," Teyla promised before leaving.


	14. Chapter 14

Teyla lay awake that night thinking over Kate's words while John slept beside her. She knew the psychiatrist was right. It was well past time to tell her people, but she dreaded it. While many on Atlantis seemed to accept her and the children, she knew she would feel abandoned if her own people rejected her. She tried to imagine how she would feel if it had been one of the other women in the village in her place. Would she resent the woman? Could she have been open-minded? She couldn't decide how she would have felt, and then it occurred to her that she had grown apart from her people. Her chest ached in response to the revelation and she realized that it didn't matter what the rest of her village thought, she would never be one of them again. 

Could she stay on Atlantis? Would she want to? She wasn't sure she could spend the rest of her life in a city – metal instead of grass under her feet, a ceiling instead of a sky? What of John? Would he be willing to stay behind? Would he even be allowed to? Would they let her go to Earth? And even if they did, would they ever truly trust her? Could it ever be more than a pleasant prison? She spent a sleepless night as her mind churned.

-

Teyla accepted the teacup from Dr. Weir with a nod of thanks. Elizabeth had found she truly enjoyed her luncheons with Teyla and Kate. It gave her a much needed break in routine and allowed her to a chance to let her hair down with the girls and relax, so to speak.

"I would like to start going on missions again," Teyla said out of the blue.

So much for relaxation. "I'm sorry?" Elizabeth asked, even though she had heard the Athosian perfectly well.

"I said that I would like to go on missions again," Teyla repeated firmly.

This opened up a whole new can of worms, not the least of which was John would be the team's leader as well as Teyla's…boyfriend? Lover? How _did_ they classify their relationship?

Then again, when Teyla first joined the team, she had accepted John's leadership without question even though she was used to being the one in charge, making the life and death decisions for her people. Elizabeth looked to Kate.

"I think that might not be a bad idea. It would be good for Teyla to have an identity separate from the 'twin's mother'," replied the psychiatrist.

"Assuming they tolerate your absence," said Weir to Teyla. "Your team has certainly always been the most productive." A wry smile touched her lips. "And I'm sure the other teams wouldn't object if Rodney rejoined you."

"I think there are a few people who would be willing to pull babysitter duty from time to time, myself included," volunteered Kate.

"Then it's settled," said Weir, taking a cookie from the tray and settling back on the couch with her tea and a contented sigh.

-

The mission had been…what had Rodney called it? Cake and something… She pondered it a moment. Cake-walk! It was a strange expression that no one had been able to satisfactorily explain to her. She smiled. It felt good to be out in the field again, part of a team. Kate had been right, she needed to be more than just the twins' mother. Rodney gave them a wave as he broke off from their group, headed for a lab to put their latest find into containment before he joined back up with them for their post-mission check. She, Ronon and John continued to laugh and joke as they walked toward the infirmary.

"Teyla," called Halling from the corridor behind her.

The laughter died instantly. Teyla steeled herself and turned, raising her head proudly. "Halling," she acknowledged.

The tall Athosian stared at her a moment and then shook his head slightly, grabbing her by the arm and backing her out of the general hubbub of the main corridor and into a lesser used hallway. Teyla gestured John and Ronon to not to interfere and the two men stood uncertainly on the other side of the corridor, watching.

"I take it the rumors are true then?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she answered, with a hint of defiance. There was no point in putting it off any longer. That life was lost to her now. Better for her to accept it and move forward instead of wasting time on what could not be changed.

Halling let go of her arm and paced erratically for a moment before slamming his fist into the wall by Teyla's head. It landed so close, the breeze from it ruffled her hair, but she didn't do more than blink and shake her head slightly when John and Ronon looked ready to jump in. She turned her attention back to Halling, continuing to stare at him and refusing to be intimidated.

"How could you?" he hissed. "Did you know they were Wraith, when you came to stay in the village?" He grabbed her arm and shook her, his voice growing louder. "Did you know then, when you walked among us?"

"Back off," warned Sheppard and he and Ronon each reached for one of Halling's arms. There was a brief scuffle as the men tried to get the better of one another, but Halling was outmatched two to one.

"Stop it," Teyla demanded coldly.

John jerked back, stung by her tone. "What?"

"Let him go. This is not your concern," she told Sheppard, eyeing him angrily. "Nor yours," she said, turning to Ronon.

Both men exchanged glances – Ronon's surprised and Sheppard's slightly hurt – before they released Halling. The Athosian rearranged his rumpled shirt and glared at them all.

"Halling, you do not understand…" began Teyla, more calmly.

"I understand that you carried the enemy under your heart, and even now protect them."

Teyla sighed. "Some here believe these children may, in time, be the answer to our peaceful coexistence with the wraith."

"There can never be peace with the wraith! We can only hope to exterminate them before they exterminate us!" he shouted. "How could you do this? How could you betray your own people?"

"Would you have me kill helpless babes?" she yelled back.

"They are _monsters_ who live only to feed upon our wives and children!"

Sheppard winced guiltily, hadn't he called them monsters once, too?

"They are _my children_," replied Teyla. Her tone was firm and even, but she was quaking with emotion.

Halling stood panting in anger and stared at her in disbelief and loathing. "Then you are no longer one of us." He turned and walked away, shoving Sheppard and Ronon out of his way. Both men moved aside to let him pass.

Teyla stared after him, her posture still defiant, but tears now coursed down her cheeks.

"Teyla," began John, stepping toward her.

"Don't!" she said, raising a hand in warning before walking away.

-

She paused a moment outside the infirmary to try and collect herself, dashing the tears from her eyes and wiping her face while taking a deep, shuttering breath and putting on a calm façade before she entered.

"Teyla!' greeted Carson cheerfully when he saw her. "You're back. How was the mission?"

"It went well, thank you." She took an accustomed seat on an exam table just as Ronon and Sheppard entered. Beckett instantly picked up on the tense vibe and Teyla's less than happy demeanor even though she had just claimed the mission had been a success. "Anything wrong?" he asked, but no one replied.

He continued to watch the three surreptitiously as he proceeded with the exams. He did a double-take when he saw Teyla's blood pressure. It was high for normal standards and hers usually ran lower than normal, a testament to her agrarian diet and regular workouts.

"All right, you lot, what's going on?" the doctor demanded.

Rodney paused mid-step in the doorway as he entered. The movement immediately caught Carson's attention and the scientist took an involuntary step back and raised his hands slightly. "I didn't do it."

Beckett jumped on the comment. "Do what?"

"Whatever it is that has your voodoo practicing, sheep-herding hackles up," replied the scientist, quickly recovering his acid wit and taking a seat to wait his turn.

There was a squint to the doctor's eyes that promised revenge for that remark, but he turned his attention back to his current patient without replying.

The nurse had finished taking her blood sample from Sheppard and he rolled his sleeve back down with considerably more force than necessary. "I'm going to check on the kids," he said hotly and stormed out of the infirmary before anyone could respond.

Teyla made to follow him but Beckett's hand on her knee stopped her. She gave him a questioning look.

"You stay here, my dear. I want to recheck your blood pressure in a few minutes."

Rodney blinked, then looked at his watch before catching Ronon's eye. "What the hell happened? I was only gone ten minutes." he asked out of the corner of his mouth. But Ronon took one look at Teyla's face and shook his head slightly, deciding that the last thing he wanted to do was make the situation worse by discussing it openly in front of the Athosian. Explanations would have to wait.

Elizabeth entered the infirmary with a smile that quickly faded. Something had changed. She had been on hand when the team returned, jubilant with their success. Now there was definitely something different. Rodney shot her a brief look that translated as 'it wasn't me this time, I swear'. Ronon, though, mouthed 'Halling' as he passed her in the doorway and understanding began to dawn. She gave Carson a slight nod and he left Teyla and took Rodney's blood sample instead, giving the women a little privacy.

Elizabeth just tilted her head at the Athosian in an unspoken invitation.

"I knew this would be the outcome. I thought I was prepared for it. But when Halling said…" Her voice gave out and it was a moment before she could continue. "When Halling said I was no longer one of them…"

Pursing her lips, Elizabeth rubbed the young woman's back in an attempt to comfort and calm her.

"And John had to make it even harder. This was not his fight. I am not some child to be protected by him. I am…I _was_ the leader of my people!" She cast a furtive glance toward Rodney and Carson, embarrassed by her outburst.

"Look, why don't we take a walk. Just us girls," suggested Elizabeth. "And we can fully explore the ineptitude of men in their many and varied forms."

Teyla lips quirked despite themselves and she took a calming breath. "I would like that."

Elizabeth jerked her head toward the door in silent invitation and gave Rodney and Carson a subtle nod as she passed. She almost burst out laughing at the look on Rodney's face--hovering somewhere between comical confusion and outrage.

After the women left, Rodney turned to Carson, who was busy labeling the vial of blood. "I'm not sure, but I think we've been insulted."

"Oh, I'm sure," replied Beckett, grinning as he tucked the vials into his pocket.

-

"…and...and then he…he…" but Elizabeth was laughing so hard she couldn't finish.

The two women had been walking for over an hour and Teyla's mood had gradually lightened now that she had had a little time to put things in perspective. Living with John had its difficulties, but the tales Elizabeth told about Rodney made most of their disagreements seem to pale in comparison.

Teyla was laughing just as hard at Elizabeth's latest story when she was suddenly overcome by a feeling of dread so strong that she grabbed blindly at the wall for support.

"Teyla?" asked Weir, instantly sobered. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Do you need me to call Dr. Beckett?"

Shaking her head, Teyla managed to gasp out, "The children!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's with them?" asked Elizabeth, taking more of the Athosian's weight as Teyla clutched at her throat in an attempt to breathe. "John?" she prompted.

Teyla nodded emphatically.

Weir reached up and tapped her radio. "John, this is Elizabeth, is everything okay?" She waited for a reply. "John?"

"What's wrong?" someone asked over her radio, but it was Rodney, not John.

"Teyla's having some sort of seizure and John's not answering his radio. I think it has something to do with the children."

"Where are you now?"

"In the hallway, near Teyla's quarters," was all she managed to get out before she had to let go of her radio so that she could use both hands to support the young mother who was now trying to make her way down the corridor as though blind, still clutching her throat tightly with one hand.

Elizabeth heard Rodney calling for both a medical and security team but had her hands full. They had reached Teyla's quarters and the Athosian was desperately punching in her access code without response. She pounded on the device in frustration and despair, oblivious to Rodney as he appeared from around the corner, out of breath, with Carson hot on his heels.

The scientist abruptly shoved Teyla to the side, entering his override code and when that didn't work, an alternate series of commands. Finally the door opened a crack, allowing thick black smoke to pour through it out into the hallway. As it rose toward the ceiling, an alarm began to wail.

"Oh God," gasped Elizabeth when she saw the smoke. She was restraining Teyla now. The young mother was clawing at the door in desperation, obviously unable to think clearly.

Exchanging a slightly panicked but determined glance, Rodney and Beckett thrust their fingers into the crack, pulling in opposite directions. The doors wheezed and groaned but slowly the entrance widened until the men could squeeze through.

"Sheppard!" yelled McKay, getting a lungful of smoke for his trouble.

Carson ran straight for the nursery while Rodney made for the balcony, flinging the doors open in the hope of venting some of the smoke that was obscuring everything. It was fortunate for them that both men had visited the apartment enough to have memorized the layout. The source was still a mystery, but it was one that would have to wait. Taking a deep breath of fresh air before plunging back into the room, Rodney made his way towards the nursery, his eyes streaming. He found Carson kneeling on the floor beside an unconscious Sheppard and the twins, checking them all for life signs. The trio lying on the floor was deathly silent.

"Take the babies," coughed Rodney when Carson looked torn. "I'll get Sheppard." Beckett nodded and scooped up the two bundles, stumbling towards the door while Rodney reached down and grabbed Sheppard by the arms, attempting to drag him toward the door. "How can you be so damn heavy, you're skin and bones!" he muttered angrily before he was overcome by another fit of coughing. He tried again, becoming dizzier the more smoke he inhaled, and soon came to the panicked realization that he was not going to be able to move the colonel on his own. Just then, he heard a voice shouting his name. He yelled back and with seconds, Lorne appeared. Between the two of them, they managed to drag John out into the now crowded hallway.

Rodney was choking by this time and could barely see. Lorne, whose eyes were also watering heavily, seemed in slightly better shape. "Can you get the door closed, Doc?" he croaked. The hallway was beginning to fill up with smoke as well.

Nodding, the hacking scientist entered several commands, mostly by feel, until the door grudgingly slid closed. He leaned against the wall in relief, sliding to the floor as his knees buckled.

Elizabeth shot him a worried glance but he gave her a half-wave to let her know he was okay. Atlantis needed their leader more than he needed her comfort at the moment.

"Here," said someone and he felt a hand on his neck encouraging him to bend over. He felt water on his face and realized one of the nurses was trying to rinse his eyes. Blinking against the stinging and burning, he tried to open them as much as he could and soon the discomfort eased and he waved her away, leaning back against the wall, coughing. Another one of Beckett's white-coats offered him an oxygen mask. He accepted it gratefully, taking in deep breaths and trying to clear his lungs of the acrid smoke and ease the strange disconnectedness he was feeling.

Lorne, he saw, was receiving the same treatment, and someone was trying offer a mask to Beckett who was too busy with the babies to even notice, though the doctor was leaning heavily on their gurney for support. Mary was at his side and they were working diligently to stabilize their small patients. Sheppard was even now being lifted onto a gurney and within a few seconds was whisked away towards the infirmary. Teyla, still supported by Elizabeth, stood in the middle of everything, looking scared and lost. Kate appeared from around the corner and Elizabeth gratefully waved her through the security perimeter set up by Lorne's people. Handing the dazed Athosian off to the psychiatrist, she gave her a quick mumbled synopsis of the situation before making her way to Rodney's side.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly, kneeling down beside him and taking in his glassy-eyed appearance.

Rodney nodded and lowered the mask. "Yeah." He reached out and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze but his face was somber. "This should have never happened."

"I know. The security system sensors should have picked up on the smoke in the room, even if there was no fire," she said quietly. "Maybe it was just a simple malfunction?"

He shook his head at her hopeful tone causing the hall to spin a bit, and closed his eyes a moment to ease the dizziness. "The doors should have automatically opened when I entered the emergency override and remained that way for safety reasons. So that's two separate malfunctions--you know how I feel about coincidences."

Lorne chose that moment to try and get up but collapsed back on the floor, landing unceremoniously on his butt with a look of surprise on his face, narrowing his eyes and staring accusingly at his rebellious legs. Rodney knew better than to try, despite the oxygen, the light-headedness remained and he heavily suspected it was no accident that the smoke had a higher than normal incapacitating effect on its victims. With Elizabeth's help, he managed to move aside as several expedition members with fire extinguishers and breathing masks responded to the alarm. One stuck a crowbar into the door and began to pry it open. Rodney was relieved to turn the situation over to someone else at the moment. In the meantime, Elizabeth stepped away to have a quiet chat with Lorne who had resigned himself to the fact he would have to direct the security detail from the floor.

As the babies were rushed away towards the infirmary, Teyla and Kate following close behind them, members of the medical staff hauled Rodney and the major to their feet, supporting their unsteady balance and walking them carefully down the hall despite Lorne's protests that he was needed where he was. Elizabeth solved the problem by volunteering to stay behind to see what the fire crew had to report before joining them in the infirmary. She and Rodney exchanged a smile tinged with worry and responsibilities as they parted company.

Once in the infirmary, the children were placed together under a hastily erected oxygen tent. John was already on a nearby bed and could be barely seen through the swarm of medical personnel. Standing between the beds with Kate's arm around her shoulder was Teyla, looking pale and shocked as the nurses and doctors hooked their patients up to various sensors.

A petite, dark-haired nurse approached Rodney with a hand full of adhesive pads and wires, pausing when the scientist crossed his arms and glared at her. He had things to investigate and wasting time hooked up to machines in the infirmary did not fit in with his plans. Not to mention they hurt like hell when they were removed. She actually seemed a little intimidated by him, which was unusual for the medical staff, and went to speak to Beckett who was being checked over by one of his doctors.

Carson shot a glance in Rodney direction, said something to the nurse, who disappeared into a supply room, before holding a brief conversation with the young, attractive, blonde doctor who was tending him.

Elizabeth reappeared, speaking briefly to Lorne, who was standing defiantly by the door on guard duty, before she joined Rodney. "Nothing much to report yet. They're going to have to rig something to vent the smoke before they can see enough to do a proper investigation," she told him.

By this time, the doctor had finished with Carson, and apparently judged him fit for duty because he immediately returned his attention to his unconscious patients. The blonde, however, headed towards Rodney, who steeled himself for what was sure to be a knock-down, drag-out argument. Elizabeth gave him a nudge. "You like blondes, remember?" she teased, before making her way over to Teyla and Kate.

"I'm not staying overnight for observation or anything else, so you can just get that out of your head right now," said Rodney, as the doctor pulled out her stethoscope and waved him to a seat on a nearby bed.

"I wouldn't dream of making you do anything you didn't want to do," she answered, as she listened to his lungs. Her voice was low and pleasant and her hair smelled faintly of lavender.

"You…I…" Rodney stuttered, totally thrown by her amiable response. "Well…um… Good, I'm glad we agree," he added lamely.

She handed him back the oxygen mask. "Your pupils are dilated and you're still a little congested, so I would appreciate it if you'd stay on oxygen and let me check you again in an hour," she said, giving him a brilliant white smile.

"Umm…"

"I'm glad we could come to an agreement." She gave his arm a light pat before she left to check on her next patient.

Rodney sat stunned, the realization dawning that he just agreed to stay in the infirmary for another hour instead of starting his investigation.

Elizabeth rejoined him, looking amused. "Carson knew what he was doing when he chose her."

Rodney started guiltily and lowered the mask from his face. "You're not accusing Carson of hiring her just because she's…" he paused, suddenly realizing there was really no good way to finish that sentence.

Elizabeth just grinned at him expectantly and actually looked a little disappointed when he clamped his lips together and didn't continue. "Let's just say, Carson can appreciate that there are many aspects to a being good doctor…and being able to get your patients to cooperate without argument is not a talent to be sneezed at, especially around here." She watched as the physician in question approached a stony-faced Lorne who was still standing guard at the infirmary door. Well, 'standing' was a relative term. A better description would be _leaning _on the door for support. Within a few minutes, she had him sitting on an exam bed, checking him over, before the man even realized what was happening.

Rodney snorted, realizing that they, the breathing male population of Atlantis, had been set up by one savvy Scot and a bright, buxom blonde.

His eyes were eventually drawn to the other occupied beds.

Elizabeth followed his glance. "They're alive," she said. "At least that's something."

Sheppard's gurney was unexpectedly wheeled out of the room as Carson approached them.

"Where are you taking…" began Elizabeth but Rodney interrupted.

"Is that blood on your hands?" he asked, with a shocked look at the physician's gloves.

Beckett lifted his hands slightly so the light shined on the red streaks before peeling them off. "Yes. It appears the colonel hit his head but it doesn't look too serious. We're taking him for some skull x-rays just to be safe."

"What you really mean is -- someone knocked him out," said Rodney, quietly.

Beckett looked exasperated. "If I meant that, Rodney, I would have said that. At the moment, we're not sure. He could have easily become disoriented by the smoke and hit his head on something when he fell." Glancing around the infirmary, he noticed the security officers stationed throughout, with the exception of Lorne, none of them seemed in need of medical treatment. He glanced up at Elizabeth and tipped his head at one of the guards. "Your idea?"

"Mine and Lorne's, at least until we have a better handle on what happened."

Beckett pursed his lips worriedly but nodded in acceptance.


	16. Chapter 16

Rodney turned over and tried to find a more comfortable position in the hospital bed, thrashing about in irritation. How he had let himself be convinced to stay overnight for observation was still a bit of a blur, but he suspected heavily that it had something to do with lavender-scented hair conditioner and a bombshell--and he didn't mean the explosive kind.

He should have been working on finding the cause of all of this, instead of tossing and turning on what laughingly passed as a mattress. So what if he was still a little light-headed and had a blinding headache? Okay, and there was the part where he couldn't walk without weaving. But Beckett and Lorne had managed to escape. Granted, neither man had spent as much time in the smoky room as Rodney--and Carson _was_ currently asleep on his office couch only a few feet away, and Lorne was off active duty until sometime tomorrow…

Rodney wiggled his stocking feet with some satisfaction. At least he had managed to keep his clothing, no scrubs for him – a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

Teyla, curled up in a bed situated near her children, was deeply asleep after having been given a sedative. Mary sat drowsing by the children's bedside as well. Kate and Elizabeth had been sent to their own beds hours ago despite their protests.

Sheppard had not yet awakened. Though Carson had said it wasn't unexpected, given the man's injuries, Rodney could tell the physician was worried. And from the Scot's dangerously short temper whenever McKay 'pestered' him about the Colonel's condition, Rodney suspected Carson was fighting off the same smoke-induced headache.

One of the guards shifted quietly at his station by the door, the fabric of his uniform whispering in the stillness of the darkened infirmary.

Rodney wondered if he could chance turning on the small overhead light so that he could reread the report the fire crew had filed, not that he had found anything enlightening the first time through. He weighed his need to do _something_ against the inevitable irate response from the medical staff if they caught him at it.

There was a soft groan from Sheppard's bed and Mary was instantly alert, though it seemed to take her a moment to figure out why. With a quick glance toward the injured colonel, she disappeared into Beckett's office to reappear a few seconds later with the mussed doctor in tow. As she resumed her previous spot by the twin's side, Carson made his way over to John. They had a short, quiet conversation and Rodney saw the tiny glow of the doctor's penlight. The conversation rapidly became argumentative and resulted in Beckett supporting John as he sat up and looked towards Teyla and the twins before lying back down. For a while only Carson spoke, and then Sheppard finally had his chance to reply. Rodney couldn't catch the words but the colonel's tone sounded peevish. He smiled to himself at the uncharacteristic behavior. Concussions had a nasty effect on one's temperament. Beckett injected something into Sheppard's I.V. and then left the man with a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, stopping briefly on the way to his office for a few words with Mary and a quick check of the twin's monitors.

Rodney waited a full two minutes before slipping out of bed and approaching the colonel. John's eyes were closed but the creases around his eyes showed he was still too uncomfortable to be asleep just yet. It wouldn't be long though before Beckett's drugs kicked in. "Psst," he hissed.

Sheppard's eyes immediately blinked open. He gave a quick glance towards Beckett's office and seeing it dark, he shifted slightly so he was facing away from the dozing nurse. "What are you doing here?" he rasped

Rodney screwed up his face in disgust. "Overnight observation." His voice was barely audible, lest they attract the unwanted attention of the medical personnel. The guards, he knew, would mind their own business. The military were good at that – guarding to the exclusion of anything that went on around them: explosions, gunfire, death, destruction -- you name it; they could ignore it, all in the name of following orders. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell us."

Sheppard's face scrunched up as he tried to recall past events. "I remember smoke…"

Rodney gave an annoyed jerk of his head. "That much we knew."

The colonel tried a few more minutes, finally sighing in frustration. "I've got nothing." He pulled in irritation at the nasal cannula feeding him oxygen.

"Don't worry about it," said Rodney. "We'll get to the bottom of it."

"How are they--really?" asked Sheppard, glancing at the other occupied beds. "Beckett was vague."

"The twins are holding their own. Carson said your removing them from crib probably saved their life. The smoke was pretty thick by the time we got there and the only thing that saved you all was that you were on the floor where the air was a little fresher."

Sheppard frowned again. "I took them out of their crib?"

Rodney shrugged. "You must have." He glanced toward the beds again. "Beckett slipped Teyla something. She was pretty distraught. There was some freaky mother-child connection going on there. It was only because of that, that we found you when we did."

Sheppard let the 'freaky' comment roll right by, knowing Rodney didn't mean any harm by it. "What started the fire?"

"We don't know. Carson's had me locked up in here since we brought you out. And the people doing the investigating are not me, and therefore, not surprisingly, unable to perform the slightest task with any great competency. I'm going down first thing in the morn..."

"Rodney!"

McKay jumped at the loud hiss and looked up warily to see a disheveled Beckett approaching. "Uh oh."

"Out!" The doctor hissed angrily.

"I thought he was here _overnight_ for observation," said Sheppard, hoping to be able to renew their clandestine conversation as soon as Beckett went back to sleep.

"It _is_ overnight!" Carson continued to whisper fiercely. "In fact, it's _bluidy_ three o'clock in the _bluidy_ morning. You," he hissed, pointing a finger at Sheppard, "Go tae sleep. And you," he pointed at Rodney, "get oot before I do something I probably willnae regret."

Rodney rolled his eyes at the threat. "Yes, yes, alright Braveheart, don't get your kilt in a twist."

Sheppard grinned despite his aching head.

Beckett took a deliberate step towards the scientist and Rodney, deciding that absence was the better part of valor, made a beeline for the door. With a last grumpy glare at Sheppard, the Scot turned and headed back to his office to down some more Tylenol and salvage what sleep he could.

-

The children bounced back quickly enough. Carson credited their hybrid constitution; and for the first time in his life, thanked his lucky stars that wraith were stronger than humans. He kept them under observation in the infirmary though, not wanting to take any chances. Besides, they couldn't go back to Teyla's apartment.

John was already making a pest out of himself, demanding Carson allow him to speak with Rodney at regular intervals and grilling the scientist about the investigation. Unfortunately, Rodney had little information to impart. A thorough search of the apartment and several chemical tests revealed no trace of an accelerant but no accidental cause could be found either.

The only conclusion they could come to was that whatever caused the incident had either completely consumed itself in the process of releasing the toxic smoke, or else someone had removed it at some point during the process – either after Sheppard had been incapacitated or before Rodney had returned. It would have taken less than a second to chuck any telltale evidence over the balcony and into the sea. In either case, it seemed someone had managed to find a way around Rodney's security settings, not an easy feat. Elizabeth, knowing her chance of success was slim, went ahead and set up interviews with anyone on the base – Athosian, scientist, and military – who might have had either the skills or opportunity to access the dwelling.

The apartment itself was a total wash. While the acrid smoke had been unable to penetrate Atlantis's walls, it had permeated all the fabrics and furnishings contained within the space. There was hope that a thorough washing with bleach might save some of the linens and clothing but the rest was unsalvageable. Not even airing items out in the harsh sea air of the east pier had been able to remove the offensive odor. Most of the furnishings had been Teyla's and Athosian made. Kate and Elizabeth both worried about her reaction to losing one of the last links to her people so soon after being labeled an outcast. But Teyla put on a determined front, apparently deciding that it was yet another sign to prove that her path was now leading her away from the old ways of her people and toward a new beginning.

Since John had never officially moved in with Teyla, he still had some items in his old apartment. There were temporary donations from expedition members as well, so the couple was not completely bereft. John had also suggested to Teyla that they take a shopping trip to one of her favorite planets, one that boasted a lively trading community--whenever Carson finally got around to releasing him from the infirmary.

-

Elizabeth's interviews continued, but she made no headway. Seeing as John was not allowed to participate, Major Lorne had stepped in. Elizabeth found him much better at these sessions than Bates had been. The sergeant had sometimes caused more problems than he solved. Lorne, on the other hand, picked up on Weir's subtle clues, seamlessly inserting his own questions into the interrogations without putting their quarry on the alert or defensive.

She had also questioned Kate, trying to get a better feel for the circumstances that led up to the incident. Other than noting that John seemed particularly agitated when he arrived, the psychiatrist had nothing to tell them. Everything was status quo when she departed the suite, she had neither seen nor heard anything suspicious.

Halling, Elizabeth knew, had the opportunity and certainly motive, but not the skills necessary to break into the couple's quarters. In addition, she was sure that after what had taken place in the hallway, John would have never allowed the man to enter the apartment--or anywhere else near the twins for that matter.

Elizabeth sighed and put down her notes. She was getting nowhere.

-

In his old apartment, Sheppard slipped into his well-worn leather flight jacket and stifled a cough -- an annoying, but temporary lingering effect of the fire. Unfortunately, it was enough to keep him off the duty roster for the time being.

"I just don't think you should go alone," Rodney argued.

"I thought you hated 'primitive trading planets'," remarked John, strapping on his pistol and concealing a knife in a sheath at his ankle, a gift from Ronon. "And I'm not going alone, I'm going with Teyla."

"What about the Genii? Carson said there was a price on your head." He frowned in sudden thought. "And by the way, I had a little something to do with that, why isn't there a price on _my_ head?"

Sheppard rolled his eyes at the strange complaint and wondered if the man realized that was feeling insulted because people _didn't_ want him dead. "Rodney, I'm not going to spend my life surrounded by guards just because the Genii have it in for me. It wasn't even me they were after before. Besides, we've been to this planet dozens of times and never had any trouble. Teyla's people have been trading there for years."

"Well what about Teyla's safety, then?" Rodney asked quickly, looking for any valid excuse that might sway the colonel from what he considered to be a fool's errand.

"They only wanted her so that they could get their hands on the babies. She'll be of no interest to them now." He finished rolling down his pant leg. "Besides, I won't be taking my eyes off her for a second. Look, we need a break. And as Elizabeth so kindly reminded me when Beckett refused sign off on my active status, I've got some leave time coming so I might as well enjoy it."

Rodney knew Elizabeth had not been pleased to have her words twisted to fit Sheppard's view of the situation but, as she reminded Rodney, she really didn't have any right to tell John how to spend his leave. Of course that was _after_ she had already spent an hour unsuccessfully trying to argue the colonel and Teyla out of this little jaunt, or at the very least, talk them into letting her send a few men with them. What was she supposed to do, she had asked Rodney, lock them in the brig? "But…"

"Give it a rest, Rodney." Sheppard said, his patience at an end. "Beckett _won't_ put me back on active duty yet and I'm going stir crazy. A little shopping with Teyla will be a nice diversion. The gate is close to the trading post and we're going to be well-armed. If I get so much as an inkling of trouble, we can be back in five minutes."

"Fine," said the scientist, giving up in frustration. "I just hope you're not putting too much faith into those spidey senses of yours."


	17. Chapter 17

"Teyla," John hissed, grabbing the barrel of her pistol and jerking it downward so that it pointed safely at the ground. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The Athosian blinked at him uncertainly, then looked down at the gun still gripped tightly in her fist. John felt her grasp loosen and he pulled it out of her hand, flipping the safety on and tucking it into his belt. He glanced up at booth in front of them and the trader who stood in it. The woman's mouth was a small 'o' and her eyes were wide and frightened, her hands frozen in the act of handing Teyla a piece of cloth. It was only by the grace of God that she was too shocked to scream. A few people in the crowd around them had noticed the commotion and stopped to stare at them.

"Come on," John said, grabbing Teyla by the arm and jerking her through throng of people who made up this planet's thriving trade community. It wouldn't be long before the vendor recovered her senses and started yelling for what passed for local law enforcement. The last thing Sheppard wanted to do was deal with this planet's version of Barney Fife or Boss Hogg.

Luckily, the gate wasn't far and they made it there without incident. The wormhole whooshed to life and John had just finished entering the last digit on his IDC when he heard a yell of "HEY!" behind them. Not stopping to see if the comment was aimed at him, he pulled Teyla through the event horizon.

Elizabeth knew something was wrong when the wormhole came to life. John and Teyla had only been gone a short time. The Athosian enjoyed bargaining so the couple wasn't expected back for several hours. Her fears were given substance when she saw the pair burst through the gate. John's face showed all the signs of barely suppressed anger. Teyla, on the other hand, had a haunted expression on her face and was shaking, _visibly_ shaking.

"I'll call Carson and let him know you're coming," said Elizabeth, knowing now was not the time for a debriefing.

"Kate, too," said John softly, his anger and intensity draining away now that they were safely home, only to be replaced by confusion and worry as he took in Teyla's appearance.

He loosened his white-knuckle grip on her arm as he led her towards the infirmary but she didn't seem to notice. They walked the short distance in silence.

Carson met them at the door. "Teyla," he said, automatically reaching for her other arm. The Athosian jumped at his gentle touch, jerking her arm free from Sheppard's now slack grip, and backing away from the two men until she fetched up against the infirmary wall. She slid to the floor, clasping her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms tightly around her legs, burrowing her face in her arms.

The worried query Beckett shot John needed no verbalization.

"One minute we were trading and the next, she was drawing her gun. I swear I think she would have shot the woman if I hadn't been there," Sheppard told him, at a complete loss to explain what had just happened. "It was just a simple cloth dealer."

Cautiously approaching the Athosian, Carson knelt down, careful not to crowd her. "Teyla, lass," he said, gently, holding out a hand in invitation, but not touching her. "Let me have a look at you. I'm sure we can help." He hadn't been a doctor this long without being able to easily recognize the signs of shock. _Something_ had scared the hell out of her.

Sheppard took up residence on her other side. "Teyla, let Carson help you," he pleaded, venturing a light touch on her arm. She gasped and jerked away so hard she hit her arms on the wall behind her, then rewrapped them tight around her knees and slowly began rocking back and forth.

"We best wait for Kate," said Beckett. Sheppard nodded, accepting the doctor's suggestion but his eyes never left Teyla's tortured face. He had no idea his face was a mirror of her own.

The nightmare played over and over in her head. First it was a woman's hand offering her the finely woven fabric, but when she blinked, the hand became unnaturally pale and slender. Looking up at the woman, she found herself now facing a wraith. It lunged at her…

"Teyla," Kate called sharply and slapped her hands together, hoping to break the Athosian out of whatever hell she was locked in. It worked and the young woman looked up at her with haunted eyes. "Teyla, let us help you," Kate pleaded. The Athosian ignored her and hugged her knees more tightly to her chest. "Teyla, you _know_ you're safe here on Atlantis. You _know_ that, even if it doesn't feel that way at the moment. John and I would never hurt you. Let Carson give you something to help."

Teyla shook her head and twisted a fist in her hair. "I can't sleep, the dreams will come if I sleep."

Kate frowned. Teyla had never mentioned dreams in their sessions. She looked to John who shook his head, just as mystified. He had never known she had been troubled by dreams, at least not since the wraith had been ousted from the city. They slept together in the same bed, how could he have missed it?

Carson crouched beside them, addressing Teyla. "I can give you something very mild, similar to when you first tried hypnosis. You won't sleep unless you want to." She looked at him, hope and despair warring in her eyes and his heart went out to her. She looked so lost. "I promise, Teyla."

The Athosian finally nodded and Carson gave a brief prayer of thanks before disappearing toward the supply room. Kate put out her hand in invitation much as Beckett had earlier. "You'll be more comfortable on a bed."

Steeling herself, Teyla determinedly made her way to her feet, refusing to allow the feelings that were consuming her control her. She leaned against the wall for support though, forsaking Kate's touch.

As she stumbled to a nearby bed, John automatically reached out to steady her and though she flinched at his touch, she did not pull away.

"Here we go," said Beckett, returning with the syringe and a few other items. She was sitting on the edge of the bed by then, gripping the thin mattress so hard that her knuckles were white with the strain. Carson adjusted the back of the bed so that it was almost perpendicular. "Lay back and put your feet up," he said, leaning down to help her swing her legs up onto the bed. Gently taking her arm, he swabbed the inside of her elbow and pressed lightly with his thumb to reveal the vein. He could feel her pulse bounding beneath his fingers and paused before inserting the needle. "It's exactly what I said it was," he reassured her, referring to the amber liquid he was about to inject. She shuddered under his touch. It was a new experience for him. No one had ever been terrified of him, needles and other implements maybe, but not of him.

When the syringe was empty, Carson taped a cotton ball over the puncture mark. He slid his fingers down her arm and rested them lightly against her wrist, relieved to feel the frantic beating of her heart slowing to a more manageable level. "Feeling a bit better?" he asked, glancing toward Kate and John to let them know the sedative had begun to take effect.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Teyla found the bands of terror that had been constricting her chest had eased. She nodded cautiously.

Carson glanced up and saw Rodney and Elizabeth hovering at the doorway; obviously unwilling to disturb the fragile balance the three of them had developed. Giving Sheppard a nod to take his place, he walked over to fill the two in.

John, meanwhile, rested one of his hands on the bed and was greatly relieved when Teyla placed hers on top of it. He flipped his hand over so they could entwine their fingers, palm to palm.

"Teyla, tell me about the dreams," said Kate, judging the Athosian to be in a more receptive state.

Frowning in concentration, Teyla shook her head slightly.

"You never mentioned them before. How long have you been having them?" Kate prompted.

"I haven't."

"Teyla, you'll feel better if you talk about it," Kate encouraged patiently.

She looked at the psychiatrist. "I understand, but I haven't been having dreams…at least not here." She squinted again, trying to focus her thoughts. "Maybe from before…"

"Before you came back?" asked John, jumping on the first clue to her whereabouts during those missing weeks.

"Perhaps…" Teyla trailed off in thought.

Carson reappeared with Elizabeth and Rodney in tow. He watched the Athosian carefully for any signs of panic, but she accepted their presence without a qualm. The haunted look had faded. It was their old Teyla who gazed back at them from behind dark eyes now.

Those eyes now turned to Carson. "I'm sorry, I know you would never hurt me, I just…" she tried to articulate what she had experienced but words alone weren't enough to describe the overwhelming terror she had experienced.

"It's okay, lass," he said, giving her arm a kindly pat, reassured when she accepted the contact without any hint of her former fear. Whatever had been affecting her seemed to have passed, at least for the moment. "How do you feel now?"

"Better, but…" She tried to concentrate on a vague sense of foreboding that remained. There was something wrong. Something missing. Something important. "Where are the children?" she gasped suddenly, looking around.

"They're fine," Beckett assured her, glancing toward the back of the infirmary. He could clearly see Mary in the cubical with them. They had moved them into an isolation room in an attempt to limit their potential exposure to the various viruses and other contaminants that paraded through the infirmary on an almost daily basis. "We moved them into the isolation room for their own safety."

"I want to see them."

The group surrounding her exchanged concerned glances. "Let's talk some more first," suggested Kate, stalling for time.

Teyla narrowed her eyes at the psychologist. "I would not harm my own children."

"An hour ago, I would have said you wouldn't have harmed a simple trader," John reminded her softly.

Teyla's voice took on a dangerously determined tone. "You cannot keep me from my children."


	18. Chapter 18

_Long_ past time I posted something on this. If you read this story previously and are still with me, wow you have the patience of a saint! Thanks for sticking with me! I don't deserve your support after leaving you hanging for so long (but I'll gladly accept it anyway :) 

Also, thanks to a certain ursine who gave me a desperately needed shove in the right direction!

* * *

"Oh, for crying out loud," said Rodney, throwing his hands up in the air and startling those around him with his outburst. "You just had some sort of psychotic break. You almost shot an innocent woman, and then had a freak-out session right here in the infirmary. Can you blame us for wanting to be a little careful?" 

Elizabeth's eyes flashed dangerously. "Rodney!" she snapped.

The scientist looked a little embarrassed by his own words, but crossed his arms in defiance and glared back at those gathered around. "Am I wrong?"

All eyes slowly turned to Teyla. Her face was flushed, but whether from embarrassment or anger was hard to tell.

"We know you love your children, Teyla, and would never intentionally harm them," said Kate.

"They're fine. When I checked on them, they were napping a little while ago," seconded Carson.

Seeing the determined look on her face, John made a suggestion. "Why don't we just look in on them for a minute. No harm in that, right?" he asked Carson. "Then we can try and figure all this out."

Carson turned to Kate who nodded. "If it will reassure Teyla…" Helping her slide off the bed, he led her to the back of the infirmary towards the isolation cubicles.

Teyla rested her hand lightly on the large plexi-glass window, the bond between them was like a constant hum in the background. She could feel them stirring. "They are hungry."

"We were just about to feed them." Carson watched her for a moment and seemed to come to a decision. Opening the door to the cubical, he stood to the side, silently inviting her to enter.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group moved to the far side of the room to hold an impromptu conference.

"I just don't see how we can risk sending her on any more missions. Not until we know what happened at the trading outpost," said Elizabeth.

"She's not going to like that," Sheppard warned.

"It's my decision to make. If she wishes to leave Atlantis, there's nothing I can do to stop her; but she's off your team, at least for the time being. I can't risk having her pull guns on people at random, or worse, while we're trying to form alliances with other planets. You know that, John."

Torn between his feelings and his duty, Sheppard miserably ran his hand through his hair. "I know."

Elizabeth felt pity for him. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out."

"I have a few ideas," Kate volunteered, glancing between the two, "if Teyla agrees."

-

Teyla was seated in the isolation room, feeding one of the babies. Mary was nearby keeping an eye on them, though trying her hardest not to be too obvious about it -- and failing miserably. It irked Teyla that they felt she could not be trusted with her own children and at the same time, self-doubt chewed away at her insides. The strange incident of her 'break,' as McKay called it, had passed, leaving her confused and a little frightened of what she might be capable of.

She looked down at the child in her arms. They were growing quickly and already beginning to show more of their duel heritage, their faces more slender now and paler than when they were first-born. The small indentations near their noses that could have once been mistaken as dimples were now more obviously some sort of sensing organ. Still, she did not feel afraid or repelled by them.

When she finished feeding them, there was no longer any excuse not to face the rest of the group who waited patiently for her in the infirmary. Nodding to Mary, she took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders before leaving the cubical and heading back out to rejoin them.

"What now?" she asked as she approached. "More hypnosis?"

"It's worth a try," replied Kate. "I'd like you to consider letting Carson give you a larger dose of sedative. I want to try and take you deeper than we've gone before."

"Very well," she agreed and took a seat on the nearest bed, looking at them expectantly.

Carson came to stand at her side, his hands pressed deep in his pockets. "We didn't mean this minute, lass," he said quietly. "You should get some rest…"

"Rest will not change what has happened."

Carson and Kate exchanged glances. The psychiatrist shrugged. "If you're sure?"

"Yes."

Rodney and Weir looked a little uncomfortable and glanced toward the infirmary door.

"Don't leave," Teyla insisted. It was important that there be no secrets. Trust was at stake.

"Of course not," said Weir. She gripped Rodney's hand when it looked like he might still bolt. "We're happy to stay if you want us here. _Aren't we_, Rodney?"

"Yes, yes, of course we are," he quickly agreed but couldn't help looking towards the door one last time.

"I do," was Teyla's firm reply.

After settling her comfortably and administering the sedative, Carson stepped back to make a place for Kate, who in turn began to lead Teyla into a state of complete relaxation. The monitor Carson set up beeped in time with her heart--a slow, steady cadence.

"Now I want you to go deeper, twice as deep as we've been before." Kate waited a moment. "Are you there?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I want you to go back to when you were in the market place with John. Can you do that?"

"Yes."

"What do you see?"

"They are arguing about bats."

"Who?"

"John and Rodney."

The men frowned in confusion and suddenly Rodney raised his hand, only a quick grab of his wrist by John kept him from snapping his fingers and possibly ruining Teyla's hypnotic state. He grimaced an apology but his excitement bled through as he looked eagerly into John's face. "_Before_ she disappeared. Remember? We were arguing about superheroes--Superman verses Batman…"

Weir rolled her eyes and exchanged a look of long-suffering with Carson.

"This is good," Kate told them. "Teyla, take us through it step by step, tell us what's happening."

"There is a booth nearby with baskets. They are very skillfully crafted. One has a pattern that reminds me of my mother's work. As a child, I would sit beside her as she wove, it was like magic, the way she turned plain reeds and grasses into beautiful baskets. I ask to see it and the man reaches toward it…" The Athosian paused.

"Yes?" prompted Kate. "What happens next, Teyla?"

The Athosian frowned and shifted.

"Teyla? What's happening?"

"I don't know," she replied, becoming increasingly agitated.

The monitor Carson had hooked her up to began beeping unhappily.

"Teyla, you're safe here. Nothing can harm you. Just relax. Whatever you're seeing--pretend it's like a movie. It is happening in front of you, not to you. You're still here, in the infirmary on Atlantis, safe with us. What do you see?"

Despite Kate's calming tone, the cadence of the monitor continued to increase.

"Darkness. I see only darkness. There is no light, no sound, no feeling!" Teyla wailed in despair.

"Kate…" The doctor put a hand of warning on psychiatrist's shoulder.

"Alright, Teyla. It's okay. I want you to move forward in time now, months forward. You're with John, shopping for cloth. You pull out your gun, why?"

"I am afraid."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know," she cried. "The wraith."

"The merchant is a wraith?"

"Yes. No. I don't know!"

"You do know, Teyla. You can tell us. It's safe to tell us."

"I can't…! Make it stop. Make it stop! I can't stand feeling like this, it's crushing me!"

"That's enough," John said tightly.

Carson studied the monitor worriedly, "I agree."

Kate nodded. "Teyla, you're moving forward in time again. You're back on Atlantis feeding the children." She waited a few minutes as the monitor's beeping and the Athosian's breathing both slowed. "When I touch your wrist, I want you to wake up and remember everything you told us, but these memories will not frighten you. Do you understand?"

"Yes," came the drowsy reply.

"Until then, I want you to just drift, like a cloud in the sky."

"Drift," repeated Teyla, dreamily.

The group moved away a few steps and tried to piece together what little they could.

"I thought you said she wasn't suppressing her memories," Rodney started.

I don't think _she_ is. It's almost as if something is preventing her from remembering. You said the Wraith Queen was in your mind?" Kate asked suddenly, turning to Sheppard.

"What? Oh, yeah. It's hard to explain, but when she interrogated me, it was as if she was in my head, making me do and think things, even when I tried not to."

"The wraith could hardly be controlling her mind here," said Rodney. "There's been nothing on the long-range scanners for months."

"No," agreed Kate. "Despite Teyla's telepathic connection with the wraith, I doubt they could project such intense feeling without being a lot closer. However, her telepathic abilities might make her more susceptible to some type of post-hypnotic suggestion."

Weir frowned. "I thought you couldn't make someone do anything against their nature under hypnosis?"

"You can't," Kate confirmed.

Sheppard shook his head. "She tried to shoot an innocent, unarmed woman. That's goes against her nature, I can assure you."

"She said the woman turned into a wraith…"

"It was just a plain woman. If she had turned into a wraith, _trust me_, I would have noticed."

"I know, but if Teyla saw her as a wraith that would explain her behavior. She would have no compunction against shooting a wraith, would she?"

"True," conceded Sheppard.

Kate bit her thumbnail, deep in thought. "Did this booth look similar to the one where Teyla was trading when she disappeared?"

John shrugged and looked to Rodney for confirmation.

"All primitive trading posts look the same," the scientist grumbled. "So you think she's been brainwashed or something?"

Kate shook her head. "No, at least, not the way you're thinking of the term."

Sheppard bit his lip in frustration. "This isn't getting us anywhere."

"I agree," sighed Kate. "I'll do some research and see if I can come up with something more."

"In the meantime…?" asked Weir.

Kate turned to look at Teyla. "I don't think she needs to be under guard or observation. It's likely her surroundings directly triggered her recent behavior. She's been back here for months and there's never been a hint of anything like this, has there?"

"No," Elizabeth answered, turning to the others for confirmation.

Nodding, Carson added, "She never showed any sign of violence towards us, only fear."

No one else voiced any opposition so they returned to Teyla's bedside. Reaching out, Kate gently touched her wrist and the Athosian opened her eyes.

"It did not work," Teyla said in defeat after a moment's reflection.

"I think you remembered a little more than before?"

"Not enough."

"It's been a long day," suggested Carson, pointedly. "Teyla, we can put you in bed in the infirmary tonight?"

She looked uncertainly at John and he instantly knew what she was thinking. "She'll stay at my place tonight." He refused to shatter her by letting her think for one moment that he was afraid of her, despite everything that had happened. Her small smile was reward enough as he gave her a hand off of the bed.

"Alright, then," the doctor agreed. "But your quarters are hardly set up for children."

"They will stay here tonight. Tomorrow I will pick out new living quarters," Teyla said firmly, making her position abundantly clear--she and the children belonged together.

"_We_ will pick out new living quarters," said John, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze. That earned him another smile as they walked to the door. "Look, why don't you go to the supply officer and requisition another blanket for tonight? I need to check on a few things before I turn in."

"Yes, that is a good idea. You are a blanket pig," agreed Teyla, attempting a more light-hearted tone.

Rodney snorted in amusement and Beckett chuckled.

"The expression is 'hog the blankets'," Weir volunteered with a smile.

As the group entered the hallway, they broke up--Elizabeth and John heading towards the control area, Rodney for his lab, and Teyla in the direction of the supply office.

She picked up the extra blanket and another pillow as well, chatting a few minutes with the supply officer before heading back towards John's quarters. As she passed through a lesser-used hallway, an eerie feeling suddenly crept over her. She spun around instantly on the defensive, but there was no one there. Despite the obviously empty corridor, she was sure she was not alone.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

She took a few involuntary steps backward and stopped, trying to convince herself it was just a lingering effect of everything that had happened that day. Paranoid, that's the word Rodney had once used. She was being paranoid. The feeling began to ease and she turned back towards John's quarters, determined to ignore it and gasped to find herself face to face with Zelenka.

Apparently he was just as surprised, because he jumped as well and clutched his chest tightly with an exclamation of, "_Do prdel_!"

"I'm sorry, Radek, you startled me."

"The feeling is very mutual, I can assure you." Catching his breath, he noticed her unease and asked, "Is everything okay?"

There were rumors enough on Atlantis without adding something as intangible as this to the mix. "Yes, thank you, everything is fine, Radek." But she couldn't help looking back over her shoulder.

He leaned around her to look down the hall as well before regaining eye contact with her. "Are you sure?"

Plastering a smile on her face, she hugged the blanket and pillow more tightly to her chest. "Yes, thank you. I just thought I heard something, but it was nothing, really."

"If you say so," replied the Czech a little uncertainly. His eyes noted the bedding in her arms. "Do you have a place to sleep tonight?" Blushing furiously, he apparently realized it sounded as though he was extending an invitation.

She smiled again. "Yes, thank you. I am staying with Colonel Sheppard tonight and Elizabeth said she would help me find new quarters tomorrow."

"Good. I mean…I don't mean…I'm glad you are…um…" he paused.

"Thank you for asking. It was very kind of you to be worried about me," said Teyla, offering him a way out.

Zelenka took it without hesitation and with a relieved sigh. "You are welcome." Looking back down the corridor one last time then back to her, he asked, "Would you like me to walk you to the Colonel's quarters?"

"No, thank you. I am fine."

"Pleasant dreams then," he said, and took a step to the right. Unfortunately she had the same thought in mind, then they stepped to the left, blocking each other's way again. Smiling in awkwardness, he gave a flourish of his arm. "After you."

"Thank you," she replied, stepping past him and making her way determinedly towards John's quarters before anything else could happen.

Once there, she made the bed and then searched through his dresser drawer. She had overheard a somewhat raunchy conversation wherein several of the expedition members discussed their sleeping attire. It took a few minutes of eavesdropping before she understood what "in the buff" meant. An interesting concept and she supposed convenient too, depending upon what you planned to do with your evening, but things on the base were much too unsettled for her to be comfortable without some type of covering. You never knew when the next crisis would hit and she didn't want to be caught in the middle of it with her pants down, so to speak. John apparently felt similarly and she had no trouble finding a pajama shirt to wear to bed.

She used the bathroom and washed her face; then slipped out of her clothes, into the shirt, and under the covers. She took off her watch, checking the time before placing it on the bedside table. It was still too early for John to return. She knew he would be checking on things to make sure everything had been handled properly during his infirmary stay.

The strange foreboding feeling had left her, but she was still too keyed up to sleep after the day's events and spied a book on John's side of the bed. Picking it up, she read the cover, _War and Peace_, and smiled. It seemed like something that John might read. Opening it, she found his bookmark, only a few pages in. Apparently he had been too busy to read much of it. Flipping back to the first page, she began reading. It was very challenging. Elizabeth had helped her learn written English shortly upon her arrival, her own people having developed a written language which was more symbolic than most Earth languages. After rereading the same page three times, she gave up. Though she knew the majority of the vocabulary, she found the place names and writing style very hard to understand. She put the book back in its former place and sighed. Deliberately closing her eyes, she sat back against the headboard using the relaxation techniques Kate had taught her.

In her semi-trance-like state, she reached out mentally towards her children, reassuring herself all was well with them. Even with her limited experience, she could easily tell they were asleep, their minds relaxed and filled with disjointed sensations. Just as she released her link, she felt the slightest touch of contact, barely perceptible, and an almost equally imperceptible whispered word in her mind: "Mother?" Instantly she reestablished a firm link to the twins but nothing had changed, they were most definitely asleep.

The hiss of the door opening jerked her back to full awareness and she opened her eyes to see John poised on the threshold, watching her curiously. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," she said, ducking her head slightly and shaking off the haunting sensation and deciding she must have imagined what she had thought she had heard. "Everything is fine."

He watched her a moment longer, then shrugged and started to undress, emptying his pockets onto the night table.

Teyla caught a silver flash as something dropped off the table and onto the floor. "What is that?"

Reaching down, Sheppard picked it up, showing it to her. "Doc gave me these. Said I should take one before I go to bed, take the edge off my headache and help me sleep." He studied the packet a moment longer.

"Then you should take one," she said firmly.

"Yeah, I know, I just hate being doped up. You never know what's going to happen."

"You are off active duty," she reminded him.

"That never stopped the wraith before…or anyone else for that matter." But he went into the bathroom and Teyla could hear him filling a glass with water. When he came back, he tossed the empty foil packet into a trashcan. Rummaging around in his dresser, he found a pair of pajama bottoms, mate to the shirt Teyla was wearing, and slipped into them before joining her in bed. Scrunching down to find a comfortable spot, he slid his arm under her neck so she could snuggle up against him. "You _sure_ you're okay?" he asked, as he turned off the bedside lamp.

Teyla bit her lip in the dark. "Yes." It wasn't lying, exactly.

-

Something woke Teyla in the wee hours. She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was though. Tipping her head slightly, she could just make out John's alarm clock, its neon display indicating the time was around 3am. After lying awake several minutes, she decided that she needed a drink of water. Careful not to wake John, she slipped quietly out of bed. Slim chance of that though; he had fallen asleep almost immediately and was even snoring slightly. Carson's pills had done the trick. Nothing sort of a full-blown wraith invasion was going to wake him. She had no doubt he needed the rest.

Padding into the bathroom in bare feet, she filled a glass of water and drank half before catching her reflection in the mirror. She studied it a long moment in the dim light of the bathroom, trying to reconcile who she always thought she would be with who she had actually become. Finally, she dumped the remainder of the water down the drain, replaced the glass, and exited the bathroom. Her finger was on the bathroom's lightswitch when the door to John's quarters suddenly opened. She froze, waiting, but no one entered even though the door remained opened. Quietly she crept across the floor and carefully peaked out into the hallway. She saw nothing, but that same sense of eerie foreboding began working its way up her spine. Flashing a quick glance over her shoulder at John she started to go out into the hallway but paused, stepping back into the room and gathering her staves from where they were leaning against a chair. Their familiar weight gave her comfort and she smiled slightly knowing John had been the one who insisted that Rodney go back for them. He knew how important they were to her. Taking one in each hand she quietly slipped out the door. It slid shut behind her, the cool breeze of its passing blowing on the back of her neck and making her shudder.

This section of Atlantis was deathly silent at that hour of night since it was mostly personnel quarters and somewhat removed from the main centers of activities such as the gate room or science labs, where you could usually find someone up at almost any hour.

As she neared the corner of the hallway, the uneasy feeling increased and she brought the staves up into a defensive position. "Who's there?" she hissed. There was no answer. "I know you're there, show yourself!"

She had almost convinced herself that her overwrought imagination was playing tricks on her when a shadowy figure stepped around the corner, his face half hidden by the hooded cloak he was wearing.

She gripped the sticks more tightly. "Who are you?" she demanded.

The tall, wiry figure smiled slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you," he said, his voice a whispery echo and his eyes taking on a glazed look as he grimaced. "But not now. I thought I could, but we're too close."

She stared in confusion. Even in the dim light, he seemed almost familiar but she couldn't quite place where or when she had seen him before. "Who are you?" she asked again, keeping her voice low.

He smiled slightly in almost gentle amusement. "I've always liked the name Jasper," he whispered, then winced.

The sound of footsteps behind her caused her to glance over her shoulder and when she looked back, the figure was gone. Darting quickly around the corner revealed only an empty corridor and she stood there for a moment at a complete loss.

The footfalls which had startled her faded off in the distance as their owner headed towards one of the more used areas of the city. She recognized Zelenka's stride and cadence and decided she was relieved he hadn't seen her standing in the middle of the hallway in a pajama shirt, on alert, staves in hand. Imagining what he, or anyone else who saw her in her present state would think, especially given the events of the day before, she crept quietly back to John's quarters. He was still sleeping soundly and didn't even stir as she slipped into bed. Lying back on her pillow, she stared at the ceiling for a long, long time.

-

The next morning, John rose, refreshed from a good night's sleep. She did her best to hide her thoughts and tiredness after a sleepless night of her own, having decided not to mention the incident to anyone. Not that she didn't trust John, but after everything that had happened… It was just better, she decided, not to say anything, at least not yet. Weir and the rest were still unsure of her. Telling them she saw a ghost in the hallway in the middle of the night was not going to improve their mindset.

Their first stop that morning was the infirmary to check in on the children and John was hoping to talk Carson to putting him back on active duty. After that, they hoped to meet up with Elizabeth and do a little exploring to find some suitable new quarters. Teyla made small talk, discussing their various apartment options as they walked to the infirmary, trying to restore some sense of normality to her situation. If John noticed anything wrong, he kept it to himself. That all changed when they entered the infirmary and she saw Carson's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Automatically opening herself telepathically to her children, something that was becoming second-nature to her, she detected nothing of consequence.

"It's nothing for you to be overly concerned about," he said, waving them into his office. "As you know, since the fire, we've been monitoring the babies, just to be safe." Teyla nodded so he continued. "There was a slight discrepancy last night with one of the readings."

"What_ kind_ of discrepancy," asked Sheppard. His tone was even but there was something in it that warned the doctor to get the point, quickly.

"More of a glitch really…"

"Glitch?"

"The readings showed one of the babies slipped out of consciousness for a few minutes."

"Are you saying he's got SIDS or something?"

"No. Lord, no," Carson quickly assured them.

"What is sids?"

"A syndrome on Earth where children sometimes stop breathing for no apparent reason." He held his hand up to forestall her next question. "The baby never stopped breathing and was never in any danger." Spinning the laptop around, he showed her the recorded scan. "See this," he said, pointing to one of the jagged lines on the screen. "This shows the activity I was telling you about. If he was a human adult, I would have said he went into a trance-like state."

Teyla turned pale and sat down heavily as she studied the readout. The realization of what she was seeing hit her like a ton of bricks.

"For all we know, it's a perfectly normal sleep-stage for wraith infants. However, I'd like you to have a monitor for both children when you take them home today. Mary will show you how to hook it up. It's very non-invasive," he assured them. "They only need to wear it when they sleep and probably won't even notice it. It will record their EEG, heart rate, and respiration. An alarm will sound to warn you if any of these become dangerously erratic." He mistook Teyla's shaken appearance and ducked his head to catch her eye. "There's no need to be overly concerned at this point."

"No, of course not. Thank you, Carson," she said, firmly reining in her emotions and rising.

"I'll let Mary know to have everything ready when you come back to get them."

"Thanks, Doc," said Sheppard as he guided Teyla towards the door. She followed his lead almost blindly, overcome with the realization that the timestamp of the incident Carson had recorded was 3:15am.

"In the meantime, I'd like your permission to run a couple of tests on Baby A, just to be safe."

"Jasper," said Teyla, stopping to turn back towards the doctor. "His name is Jasper."

TBC


End file.
